El ángel y la bala de plata -DC-
by shinran19
Summary: Colección de OneShots de ShinRan - Ya disponible "El cielo, el ángel y Dios"
1. Solo por esta noche

Empecé a oír voces, muchas voces y todas ellas conocidas, aunque me costaba relacionarlas con sus respectivos rostros. La cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentía muy cansado, además de dolorido. También estaba desorientado, pero tras despertar, al menos, tenía la certeza de que seguía con vida. Tardé un minuto en ser capaz de despegar los párpados y otro en enfocar la vista. Reconocí el sitio de inmediato, aunque sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí ni qué hacían todas esas personas allí. Un suspiro, en señal de alivio, salió de mis pequeños labios.

A mis pies, un poco desplazados hacia la izquierda, estaban Subaru Okiya y el profesor Agasa. A este último se le veía agitado y preocupado, como si acabase de llegar y su vecino le estuviese explicando qué ocurría. Un poco más a la derecha, el detective Takagi se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, con mirada de incredulidad. Sato, en cambio, intentaba transmitirle su serenidad innata. Finalmente, a mi lado derecho, tres personas conversaban con expresiones mucho más formales que los anteriores, entre ellos el inspector Megure hablando por teléfono, el subinspector Shiratori tomando notas, y el propietario de la oficina en la que nos encontrábamos, ningún otro que Kogoro Mouri, prestaba atención y aportaba preguntas. Nadie se percató de que yo había despertado, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que faltaba alguien. Alguien que de haber estado allí, sin duda, sí lo habría notado.

–¡Conan-kun! ¡Estas despierto! –Todo el murmullo cesó de pronto, a causa esa dulce voz que había echado en falta segundos antes. Su rostro apareció dentro de mi campo de visión, iluminándolo todo con esa sonrisa suya, aunque se notaba que había estado llorando rato antes. Me ayudó a incorporarme un poco en el sofá para que bebiese un poco de agua, y en ese gesto tan pequeño, una vez más, me di cuenta de la suerte que tenía de tenerla en mi vida.

–Estás a salvo, Conan-kun. Has sido muy valiente. –La otra mujer en la sala, oficial de policía, se acercó a mí tanto como Ran. Tenía un recuerdo vago del momento en el que perdí la consciencia, pero no lograba situarla a ella ahí.– ¿Recuerdas lo que ha pasado?

Sacudí la cabeza en señal de negación.

–Cuatro personas vestidas de negro te atacaron, ¿recuerdas eso, verdad pequeño? –Intervino Megure, causando que la oficial retrocediese unos pasos.– Nosostros estábamos por la zona cuando este hombre nos dio el aviso de que había escuchado muchas voces, si no fuese por él no quiero pensar cómo habría acabado. Dale las gracias. –Dijo, señalando a Okiya. Le miré en el preciso instante en el que se recolocaba las gafas, su mirada hablaba por sí sola. No podría haber intervenido o aquellas personas descubrirían que él era, en realidad, Shuichi Akai.

–No podemos llevarte al hospital porque no sabemos si te perseguirán ni con qué intenciones. Tienes suerte de tener una hermana mayor como Ran. –Prosiguió Sato.

–El doctor Araide vendrá a verte más tarde, así que descansa. –Finalizó la joven.

Las piezas encajaban con los vagos recuerdos que tengo de los instantes anteriores a desmayarme. Seguirle el rastro a varios miembros de la Organización, ser pillado, intentar escapar y acabar luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos. Ellos eran cuatro: Gin, Vodka, Chianti y Korn. En cambio, yo era un niño y estaba solo. Se plantearon matarme, pero creyeron que alguien me había mandado a espiarles y que si algo me pasaba estarían en serios problemas. Luché cuerpo a cuerpo contra Vodka y Korn mientras los otros dos, especialmente Gin quien no se mancharía las manos, intentaban que confesara mis intenciones, llegando a darse cuenta de que yo no era solo un crío. Aquella situación habría sido muy distinta si Kir o Vermouth hubiesen estado en aquel grupo, me dije. Tras rodar metros y metros en el suelo, sintiendo dolor por todo mi cuerpo, perdí la consciencia mientras escuchaba lo que parecía sirenas de coches policías.

–Descansa bien porque volverán mañana a interrogarte. Esa gente parece peligrosa. –Me dijo el tío Kogoro, tratando de mantener su actitud pasota de siempre. En cambio, se notaba la seriedad tan poco común en él que le delataba.

–Nosotros nos vamos. Si necesitas ayuda, Ran, no dudes en avisarnos. –Se despidió el profesor, saliendo por la puerta junto a Subaru Okiya. Los oficiales se habían marchado hacía no mucho, y al cerrar de nuevo la puerta de la casa, solo quedábamos los tres que vivíamos allí en ese momento.

–Conan-kun, ¿quieres darte un baño antes de que venga el doctor? –Me preguntó Ran.– Si no te sientes bien, puedo ayudarte.

–¡No! –Me puse en pie de repente, sonrojándome y a la vez emitiendo una queja de dolor ante la mirada confusa del tío. Bañarme con Ran no era una buena idea, pero tampoco lo había sido ese movimiento tan brusco. Me había torcido el pie y me dolía apoyarlo, pero tenía fe en no haberme lesionado.– Quiero decir, puedo yo solo, Ran-neechan.

–Vale. Empezaré a preparar la cena, mientras. –Sonrió una vez más. Desde que aparecí en la oficina había estado mirándome de forma extraña. En su rostro se mezclaba la preocupación, el alivio, las dudas e, incluso, un poco de certeza. No era capaz de deducir a qué se podría deber esta última.

Tras el baño, recibí la visita de Araide, tratamiento para mis rasguños e indicaciones de mantenerme en reposo. Así, Ran me obligó a acatarlo hasta el punto de que casi me da de cenar ella misma, aunque conseguí que al menos me permitiera hacer aquello. Había algo de exageración en sus intenciones, pues me estaba tratando de una forma mucho más infantil de lo que solía. Además, no permitía a su padre hacer preguntas sobre qué me había pasado. Alegaba que yo debía descansar y todas las dudas serían contestadas mañana durante el interrogatorio. Si bien era típico de ella preocuparse mucho, también lo era regañarme por meterme en líos o al menos intentar averiguar mis motivos. No conseguía averiguar qué pasaba por su cabeza. O quizás sí sabía la respuesta, pero me negaba a que fuese justamente esa.

–Me voy a la cama ya. Gracias por cuidarme, Ran-neechan. –Estaba agotado, la mayoría de mis dolores eran causados por cansancio. Mañana sería un día tan largo como este y me quedaba mucho en lo que pensar. La policía, y todos en general, harían preguntas sobre quienes eran las personas que me habían atacado. No podía permitirme que supieran nada sobre la Organización, así que tendría que trazar un plan...

Mis pies se elevaron del suelo, a la vez que alguien me agarraba por la cintura. Aquello detuvo todos mis pensamientos, distraido por el pecho contra el que estaba siendo apretado.

–Espera, Conan-kun. Hoy dormirás conmigo, así sabré que estás bien. ¿Vale? –Ran me hizo la pregunta algo sonrojada, pillándome por sorpresa.

–¡Ran-nee...! ¡Esp...! ¡Ran! –Fui ignorado y dirigido a su habitación sin ningún reproche por parte del tío. ¿Se había vuelto loca? Primero me obliga a descansar y ahora a dormir con ella a mi lado, estaba sentenciado a pasar la noche en vela mirándola a ella. Llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo bajo ese techo y nunca me había invitado a dormir en su propia cama.

Me dio un poco de vergüenza, pero me gustó la forma en la que me bajó de sus brazos y sobre la cama, me tapó con las mantas, y se recostó a mi lado dejándome entre su cuerpo y la pared. Tuve suerte de que apagase la luz y no viese cómo un niño de siete años se sonrojaba por dormir junto la chica que le gustaba.

No me atreví a decir nada. Sus dos manos, juntas, reposaban al lado de su cara. La escasa luz que entraba por la ventana dejaba ver su silueta, pero no me permitía ver si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Me permití observarla un rato más, mientras me preguntaba cómo sería irse a dormir así cada noche. Algún día, cuando recuperara mi cuerpo.

–¿En qué lío estás metido? –Me preguntó en un susurro. Me había preguntado, por fin, después de horas y horas de silencio. O quizás... meses y meses. Esa pregunta bien podría estar dirigida a cualquiera de mis dos identidades.– Si sigues así, acabarás metiéndote en un lío... –Automáticamente, me transporté a aquel día en el parque de atracciones en el que me había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Llevabas razón, Ran, no te imaginas cuanto.– Eso le dije a Shinichi antes de que desapareciera. –Vi algo que reflejaba la luz en su mejilla, estaba llorando, y yo, mudo. –¿Algún día me contarás en qué lío te metiste?

–Yo... yo... –Mi voz sonó áspera, intentando imitar sus susurros pero demasiado nervioso como para controlarlo. Sabía la verdad. Curiosamente, me sentí más acorralado y vulnerable en ese momento que horas previas, frente a la Organización. Era más difícil desmontar mi propia mentira y desvelárselo todo a la chica a la que amaba, a acabar con esa gente.– Te equivocas, yo no...

–Ya. Perdóname, Conan. Y descansa. –Se giró sobre su costado, dándome la espalda. Se encogió un poco, trayendo sus rodillas a su pecho, y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no moverse. Por más que hiciera, me sobraban pistas para darme cuenta de que seguía llorando.

¿De dónde se suponía que debía sacar fuerzas para seguir negándolo todo? Sus palabras sonaban a resignación, a darse por vencida y dejar de intentar escuchar algo que ya sabía. Últimamente lo había estado pasando muy mal, todo por mi culpa. ¿Y si lo admitía, por mucho que Haibara se enfadase? ¿Y si Heiji tenía razón en ese caso, pues él sí entendía, a pesar de su cabezonería, mis sentimientos? ¿Era buena idea arriesgar y ponerla en peligro si así conseguía sanarla? ¿No era acaso ella la que estaba sanándome a mí continuamente, con sus cuidados y palabras y esperas?

–Shinichi-niichan está cuidando de ti, porque le importas mucho. –Susurré, esta vez con pleno control de mi voz.– Y es imbécil por no hacerte caso y meterse en líos en los que podría perderte. –Ran se giró lentamente, escuchándome atenta, casi incrédula de mis palabras.– Pero no va a permitir que eso ocurra. Sé paciente, Ran. Algún día lo entenderás todo. –Levanté la vista y miré sus labios. Estaba sonriendo, preciosa.

–Desde aquí, casi sin luz y hablando de esa forma... –Sabía lo que quería decir. Sí, yo también sentía que en ese preciso instante volvía a ser yo mismo, aunque continuaba atrapado en el cuerpo de Conan Edogawa. Gracias a ella me volví a sentir yo mismo. Un adolescente que se había quedado a dormir en la habitación de su novia, sin más. Fue por ello que no pude reprochar lo siguiente que dijo.– ¿Podemos pretender que, solo esta noche, tú eres Shinichi?

Me estaba pidiendo que pausara el juego, demostrándome que ella era consciente de que también jugaba. Estaba dispuesta a seguir jugando si admitía mi identidad, pero no era producto del enfado de haberla engañado, sino la necesidad pura de estar con Shinichi un rato. Apenas dudé. Me arriesgaba porque yo sentía la misma necesidad.

–Vale. Hasta que alguno de los dos se duerma, yo seré Shinichi.

–Gracias. –Susurró.

Ran se incorporó un poco, apoyándose sobre su codo y mirándome desde arriba. Aunque apenas pude ver su cara, sí distinguí la duda en sus movimientos. Para ayudarla a aclararse, hice el mismo gesto, sentándome en la cama para compensar la diferencia de altura.

La luz del exterior apenas iluminaba nada, excepto por pequeños resaltos como la punta de su nariz o sus labios. Los tenía entreabiertos. Llamándome.

Cualquiera de las personas que había pisado aquella casa durante ese día se habría escandalizado o mínimamente preocupado por lo que hice a continuación, pero yo jamás me arrepentí de ello. Aquella noche, tal y como me había pedido Ran, yo era Shinichi Kudo. Teníamos la misma edad y nos conocíamos desde críos, así que me encontraba en mi pleno derecho de besarla.

Me incliné yo, pero la encontré más cerca de lo que pensaba. Eché la culpa a la oscuridad, pero probablemente Ran tenía las mismas intenciones que yo desde hace rato, a pesar de que cuando nuestros labios coincidieron ella se tensó un poco. Fue un contacto dulce, sin aplicar ninguna presión y con movimientos rítmicos y suaves. Con un par de dedos sobre su mejilla, la guié de vuelta a la almohada sin separarme en ningún momento de esos labios que tanto había deseado probar desde la infancia.

Aguantamos hasta que la necesidad de respirar nos hizo parar, separándonos lo suficiente como para recuperar nuestro espacio propio. Ninguno de los dos nos volvimos a mover. Deseé volver a besarla, pero esta vez abrazándola, trayéndola hacia mí, explorar las formas de su cuerpo y que ella hiciera lo mismo. Pero no en este momento. Besar a la chica a la que amaba, dado que estaba atrapado en un cuerpo de niño, ya superaba mis expectativas.

Aquello me daría muchas fuerzas para seguir luchando por mi objetivo y por volver a su lado. Esta vez había arriesgado y ganado, esperaba que la próxima jugada y las que vinieran a continuación fueran por el mismo camino.

–Buenas noches, Shinichi. –Murmuró Ran. Su respiración empezó a acompasarse, haciéndome ver cómo Morfeo me la robaba frente a mis propios ojos.– Quiero volver a verte pronto... –Dijo, recién dormida.

 _¡Mi primer fanfic en esta página! Hacía muchísimo tiempo que quería escribir y publicar algo de esta pareja y, tras mil ideas empezadas y no acabadas, salió esto. Quizás sea una mala época para publicar fanfics de Detective Conan y nadie lo leerá, no sé. Pero lo dejo colgado aquí y espero que en un momento sea del agrado de alguien._


	2. Pesadillas

Cerré el libro de misterio y lo dejé sobre el escritorio. Me acomodé en la silla y busqué a tientas mi teléfono en el desorden de aquella mesa, llevaba días posponiendo la limpieza. Miré la hora, apenas había pasado la medianoche. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía tiempo libre suficiente como para pasarlo leyendo, al menos, desde que recuperé mi cuerpo. Me impulsé para dar una vuelta sobre la silla giratoria, apreciando mi gigante biblioteca. Me sentía tan feliz por estar de vuelta. Cerré los ojos, sin la preocupación de que al día siguiente tuviese que perseguir, luchar o testificar sobre una organización peligrosa.

 _Pom, pom, pom._

Me había quedado dormido y despertado tras solo un par de minutos por el sonido de fuertes golpes. Me levanté y salí de la biblioteca con un bostezo, identificando su procedencia. ¿A quién se le ocurría aparecer por aquí a una hora como esta? Tras todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de ese año, era imposible no volverse paranoico. Aparté de mi cabeza la idea de que alguno de esos hombres de negro se podría haber escapado de la cárcel, y que lo más probable era que se tratase de un cliente o una visita sorpresa de mis padres.

Me equivocaba. Era _ella_. La visita nocturna me empezó a parecer interesante de repente.

–Ran... ¿qué haces aquí... tan tarde? –Pregunté, asomando medio cuerpo por la puerta entreabierta.

–Yo... –Se miró los pies, vergonzosa. No me cansaba de verla desde esa perspectiva, ni de las reacciones que mi yo adulto despertaba en ella. En especial, en ese preciso momento, desprendía una inocencia que me derretía.– He tenido una pesadilla. Y he visto que tenías luces encendidas, así que he decidido llamar.

–¿Una pesadilla? Espera, espera... ¿Has venido aquí solo para ver si estaba despierto? –Le pregunté con una risilla. Ran asintió y me miró insegura. Me di cuenta de que estaba un poco encogida y se abrazaba a ella misma. Aunque era primavera, por las noches refrescaba y debía estar pasando frío. Aún así, había venido a buscarme.– Anda tonta, entra.

–¿Estabas leyendo? ¿Te he molestado? –Preguntó mirando a la biblioteca iluminada, mientras le indicaba que viniera conmigo al salón.

–No te preocupes por eso. ¿Tu padre sabes que estás aquí? –Encendí la luz y me tiré en un sofá, mientras ella se sentó recta en el sillón de al lado.

–No. Estaba dormido. –Me tensé más que ella en ese instante, no hizo falta decir nada.– Shinichi, no se va a enterar. Y si lo hace y quiere enfadarse que lo haga conmigo. Ya te dijo que no te odia.

–Vale, perdón. Es solo que me pone nervioso que nos vigile tanto. –Contesté, frotándome la cara. Estaba empezando a sentir el cansancio y las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido en las últimas semanas.

–¿Pues sabes qué? –Dijo Ran, y por el tono que usó supe lo que iba a venir.– Agradezco a mi padre que se preocupe tanto por nosotros. Contamos con su ayuda en caso de que vuelva a ocurrir algo... –Se quedó en silencio, si seguía hablando, su voz se rompería.

–Ven. –Le dije en un susurro, estirando la mano para que la cogiera. Tiré un poco de ella hacia mí, y sin ninguna resistencia se dejó caer en mi pecho. Se acomodó, buscando el hueco de mi cuello para apoyar la cabeza. Yo apoyé mi mentón sobre su pelo, rodeándola con los brazos.

Sentí cómo temblaba. La apreté muy fuerte contra mí, hasta que se tranquilizó.

Podía llegar a entender cómo se sentía, ya que yo mismo era el responsable de todo aquello. Para mí el caso estaba resuelto, la Organización derrotada, la gente que me importaba sana y salva, y había recuperado mi verdadera apariencia. Yo me sentía aliviado de que todo se hubiera acabado, sin embargo, era consciente de que no todos los demás habían vivido la experiencia de la misma forma. Los veía viviendo con las secuelas que yo mismo les había provocado.

No a todo el mundo le había perjudicado, como era el caso de Hattori, que era reconocido en todo el país ahora, o de Haibara, ahora adulta, solicitada para trabajar en los mejores laboratorios del mundo. No estaba siendo así para los chicos de la liga juvenil, que intentaban reubicarse tras haber perdido a dos de sus amigos; ni para Kogoro Mouri, que había empezado a tomarse con seriedad los casos que acababan por frustrarle; ni para el departamento de policías, ni para Jodie, Akai, Agasa, Sera... Ran...

A nadie le cabía duda de que sin la Organización de por medio, ella era mi principal preocupación. Había soportado no saber nada de mí durante meses, aún teniéndome a su lado. Y cada vez que lo había descubierto, me había visto mentirle a la cara. Siempre la mantuve al margen, así que el día en el que Ran descubrió el peligro al que estábamos expuestos, yo ya había acabado con dicho peligro. Que hubiese acabado no hizo que ella se preocupara menos.

Cuando se acercó el irremediable momento de que la verdad saliera a la luz me mentalicé para cualquier reacción de la chica. Me la imaginaba llorando, enfadada, dejándome de dirigir la palabra, rompiendo conmigo. Sabía que Ran era mucho más madura que todo eso, pero la madurez no era capaz de aliviar el dolor ni servía para perdonar las mentiras. Me esperaba genuinamente que acabara con la relación que llevaba toda mi vida esperando tener con ella, y sentía que me lo merecía, por haberme dejado llevar y pedirle que estuviese conmigo cuando yo no podía estar con ella.

Por no mencionar que me esperaba unos cuantos golpes de kárate en cuanto recordase las confesiones que le había hecho a Conan y los baños que habíamos tomado juntos.

Me equivocaba completamente en cuanto a su reacción, pero si algo había aprendido a lo largo de mi vida era que con Ran las deducciones no servían. No me imaginaba que fuese capaz de guardar el silencio tras ver cómo Conan Edogawa se delataba a sí mismo, aunque eso la matara por dentro. Esperó paciente a que yo volviera a ser yo y estuviese preparado para hablar con ella. Hubo lágrimas, todas las que había estado reteniendo durante semanas. Y después vinieron mis explicaciones que ella escuchó paciente, y después las recriminaciones, y después...

Volví a la realidad para comprobar que Ran estaba más calmada. Al igual que yo, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras trazaba dibujos con su dedo índice sobre la piel de mi brazo. Con una de mis manos empecé a jugar con su pelo, masajeándolo levemente, intetando acallar a mi cabeza. Sus palabras de aquel día resonaban y pesaban.

" _¿Por qué te tuviste que enfrentar tú solo? … ¡No es justo que te eches tantas responsabilidades encima, Shinichi! … Si te hubiese pasado algo … Te entiendo, pero me duele … Cuando vuelvas a tener un problema cuéntamelo, ¿vale? … ¡Porque estoy enamorada de ti, imbécil! ¡Y aunque me rompas el corazón en mil pedazos, voy a seguir sintiendo lo mismo!"_

–¿Te has dormido? –Me preguntó en un susurro.

–Estoy despierto.

–No te duermas por favor. No quiero dormirme.

–¿Por la pesadilla?

–Sí. No es la primera noche que sueño algo así. –Hizo una larga pausa, esperando a que yo dijera algo. Como no lo hice, continuó.– Te tenía en mis brazos. A ti no, a Conan, pero eras tú. Y llegaba esa gente y... justo frente a mí...

–Vamos, Ran, no pienses más en eso. –La corté.– Yo también tengo pesadillas aún, pero es mejor ignorarlas hasta que se vayan. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, ya ha pasado todo.

En realidad dudaba de que aquellas pesadillas desaparecieran algún día. Desde el encuentro con los hombres de negro en el parque de atracciones, todos mis temores se habían manifestado en mis sueños con bastante frecuencia. Aún tenía pesadillas, aunque al contrario que antes, ahora me bastaba despertar para comprobar que no había que temer a nada. Ran había empezado a tener esos sueños recientemente, y esperaba que al menos ella pudiese superarlos algún día.

–Shinichi, –Me llamó, la musicalidad de mi nombre en su boca me pilló desprevenido.– te quiero.

Agarró mi camisa con fuerza en su puño, algo avergonzada. Yo no era quien para recriminarle nada, ya que sentía mis mejillas arder. Claro que no era la primera vez que me lo decía, ni tampoco es que yo no lo hubiese dicho antes. Ran y yo, que llevábamos toda la vida discutiendo, picándonos el uno al otro, cuidándonos sin hacerlo muy evidente, éramos un desastre cuando se trataba de demostrarnos nuestro afecto.

Pero eso estaba cambiando poco a poco.

Miré hacia abajo, sonriéndole. Agarré su rostro con una mano y la acerqué a mí lentamente, observando cómo sus facciones cedían ante mí, relajándose. Nuestros labios se rozaron primero, encontrando un ritmo después. Ran se posicionó en mi regazo, permitiéndome así acercarla más hacia mí y profundizar el beso. Sentía cómo sus manos acariciaban mi nuca, mientras yo exploraba con cuidado las curvas de sus caderas, ambas acciones desencadenando incontables suspiros en el otro.

Era inevitable que nos acabásemos separando para coger aire. Ran entrelazó mi mano con la suya, incorporándose a mi lado en el sofá y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Habría querido que se quedase en mis brazos más tiempo, pero tampoco me importaba demasiado mientras estuviese ahí conmigo.

–No tengo duda. –Dije, mirando al frente. Me daba miedo mirarla por si decidía reirse de mí o algo así. Pero no pude evitar confesarle algo que tenía tan claro.– Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

–Shi... Shinichi... –Balbuceó, apretando mi mano. Se quedó en silencio, pero cuando la miré y giré su rostro hacia mí, sentí cómo le ardían las mejillas.

–Si lo cumplo, no creo que a tu padre le importe que te quedes aquí hasta que amaneza... ¿cierto?

* * *

 _Segundo oneshot! No es gran cosa, pero espero que os guste. Últimamente tengo muchas ganas de escribir pero pocas ideas, así que si alguien quiere sugerirme algo, estoy abierta a cualquier trama o idea. Y si no, seguiré pensando. Disfrutadlo!_


	3. Las respuestas

La imagen que se encontró tras abrir los ojos y ajustar la vista trajo consigo la sensación de ya haber vivido esa situación antes. Durante un instante pensó que estaba soñando, pero tan pronto como los últimos acontecimientos le vinieron a la mente confirmó que aquello era, en efecto, una situación prácticamente idéntica a la anterior. La cama de hospital, la joven de cabello castaño dormida junto a esta, el dolor en el pecho a causa de una herida. Había, sin embargo, algo que había cambiado.

Shinichi Kudo dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que se encontraba, de nuevo, en su cuerpo de adolescente. Estaba seguro de que seguía siendo un crío el último segundo que había estado consciente.

Muchas preguntas invadieron su cabeza, empezando por aquellos hombres de negro. Había salido vivo de una lucha a vida o muerte, ¿querría eso decir que...? No, no podía bajar la guardia hasta que no lo comprobara con sus propios ojos. Tampoco tenía muy claro cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente en aquella cama, ni cómo había recuperado su cuerpo. Aunque, por encima de todo ello, un pensamiento quemaba por encima del resto.

Era exactamente igual que la otra vez. No tenía forma de probarlo, pero sí la certeza de que Ran Mouri ya lo sabía todo.

Cuando escuchó girar el pomo de la puerta, el joven detective se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos, esperando encontrarse frente a frente con Kogoro Mouri. No fue así, y en el fondo agradeció poder evitar, al menos por el momento, la reprimenda de aquel hombre por volver a preocupar a su hija. En su lugar, sabía que Hattori saciaría sus preguntas.

–¡Estás despierto, Kudo! ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Una sonrisa en señal de alivio invadió su rostro de piel morena. Para no levantar mucho la voz por respeto a la joven que continuaba dormida, se inclinó junto a la cama, a la altura de su amigo.

–Hattori... –Se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo ronca que sonó su voz.– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo...?

–Algo más de medio día. –Respondió él.

Suspiró aliviado al saber que había pasado más tiempo dormido o sedado que inconsciente. De repente, tomó consciencia de que todos los hechos que rondaban su cabeza habían tenido lugar tan solo ayer. Eso quería decir que esos hombres de negro todavía podrían estar en algún lugar vigilándolo todo...

Deduciendo cada uno de sus pensamientos, Hattori le pidió que se relajara a la vez que se sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo lanzó. Era el periódico del día de hoy. Estaban en la portada. Gin, Vodka, y un puñado de hombres más que posiblemente ocuparían los puestos más bajos de La Organización. Pudo leer su propio nombre entre líneas, así como el de Hattori y el detective Mouri, antes de centrarse en el título. Se sintió mareado al leerlo, como si volviese a estar soñando. Todos aquellos hombres están por fin encarcelados.

–Lo has logrado, Kudo. Los acorralaste tú solo, fue una lástima que cayeses inconsciente y no pudieses presenciar su captura. –Contó Heiji. Shinichi pudo notar el orgullo en las palabras de su mejor amigo y cómo su rostro se suavizaba. A pesar de lo bien que se llevaban, nunca se habían sentido tan cercanos como aquella vez.– De madrugada, Akai dio con el jefe. Ha sido un trabajo conjunto de la policía local, FBI, CÍA, el viejo Mouri, y los detectives de Oeste y Este. Ya está, Kudo. Se ha acabado.

Shinichi Kudo esbozó una sonrisa que poco a poco creció hasta ocuparle todo el rostro. Sin saber cómo, se encontraba abrazando a Hattori, rompiendo cualquier barrera que el orgullo o vergüenza hubiese construido entre ellos. Era una mezcla de felicidad y alivio desorbitada.

–Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, Hattori.

–Todo a su tiempo, Kudo. Ahora deberías descansar. –Dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta sin darle oportunidad a soltar una palabra. Se paró antes en la chica dormida a los pies de la cama y reajustó la chaqueta que ella estaba usando de manta improvisada, mientras pensaba lo último que diría antes de marcharse.– Pero creo que querrás saber que solo te quedan unas horas. Era menos arriesgado operar a un adulto que a un niño, por eso has recuperado tu cuerpo. No obstante, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Esa cría se metió anoche en el laboratorio y todavía no ha dado ninguna señal de vida.

Shinichi solo asintió, viendo a su amigo dejar la habitación. Echó un vistazo a su cuerpo lleno de rasguños y se miró la cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho bajo su batín. Escocía. Pero se sentía feliz, porque había conseguido resolver el caso más complicado en el que se había visto involucrado a lo largo de su vida. Feliz, porque tan pronto como Haibara tuviera el antídoto definitivo, recuperaría su vida. Feliz porque Ran, a pesar de saber la verdad, se había quedado dormida cuidando de él.

Se quedó embobado mirándola. Como siempre, tenía una expresión angelical mientras dormía, pero el cansancio y la preocupación que él mismo había causado habían dejado huella en forma de ojeras y alguna que otra herida de la que su chica no se había librado. No quería despertarla, pero tenía ganas de que lo hiciera. Sabía que una conversación larga les esperaba, pero el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado una vez desvelada la verdad le hacía pensar que el amor que sentían uno por el otro era suficiente para sobrepasar todo aquello. Ya eran pareja, desde su viaje a Kyoto, y ahora por fin podrían quererse como siempre desearon.

Ran se refregó los ojos sintiendo una punzada en la parte baja de su espalda a causa de haberse quedado dormida doblada entre la silla y la cama. Se sintió desubicada unos segundos, hasta que la realidad le cayó encima como un cubo de agua fría. Cuando, aún en una montaña rusa emocional, giró su rostro y vio a su novio, su expresión cambió completamente.

–¡Shinichi! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre?

Todas las palabras bonitas que se había preparado para decirle a su chica se le atragantaron ante la preocupación que esta mostraba por él. Decidió dejarlo para más tarde. Tenía tiempo.

–Estoy bien, Ran. Algo de agua... –Le pidió, sintiendo la boca seca desde hacía ya rato.

La chica asintió y le acercó la jarra de agua que reposaba al otro lado de la habitación. Se sentó más cerca de él, mirándolo beber. O mejor dicho, mirando en su dirección, porque hasta él podía notarla ausente por momentos. Ran invadió a Shinichi con preguntas referidas a su estado actual y le ofreció ayudarle con lo que necesitase, pero en ningún momento sacó a la luz el tema que a la joven pareja le preocupaba. Ni una sola referencia a Conan-kun, a los hombres de negro, ni a las mentiras que se había estado creyendo durante todo ese tiempo.

–Está bien. Voy a comprobar si tus padres están en la sala de espera y les diré que se queden contigo.

–Espera. –La detuvo el chico antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de alejarse. Para agarrar su brazo necesitó incorporarse en la cama, con su otra mano agarrándose el pecho que todavía le dolía.

Ran forcejeó un poco y no le fue difícil soltarse de su agarre. De espaldas a él, se giró lo justo para mirarle. Había dolor en sus ojos violetas.

–Guárdatelo, Shinichi. Sea lo que sea no quiero escucharlo.

El amor, al contrario de lo que el detective había pensado, no atendía a la razón. No por haberse quedado toda la noche cuidando de él, Ran estaba menos dolida. Ni por comprender los motivos que habían llevado a Shinichi a mentirle, ella iba a actuar como si aquello no la rompiese por dentro. Era un círculo vicioso: estaba muy preocupada por él y por todo lo que le había pasado, pero también se preocupaba por el daño que había sufrido ella misma.

* * *

Shinichi se despertó a primera hora de la mañana a pesar de ser sábado, esta vez en su propia habitación. Estaba decidido a salir a correr, una nueva rutina que había empezado hacía apenas un par de días. El deporte por la mañana le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño por las noches y a impedir que se quedase pensando hasta alta horas de la madrugada en sus problemas, los cuales ya tenían poco que ver con aquella organización secreta.

Hacía un mes desde que todo acabó. Treinta días desde que despertó en la cama de hospital como Shinichi Kudo.

Se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir y había aprovechado tanto ese tiempo que los días como Conan Edogawa se veían lejanos. La mayoría de su tiempo lo pasaba en clase o testificando para la policía sobre el asunto, pero aún tenía tiempo libre como para escaparse unos días a celebrar la victoria con su amigo de Osaka, meterse en casos menores, hacer deporte o reunirse con el mismísimo Akai en busca de más líos que requiriesen dos mentes como las suyas. Los medios de comunicación lo buscaban sin cesar, y era invitado a importantes eventos fuera y dentro de la ciudad. Parecía que la vida casi le estaba compensando por todo lo que le hizo sufrir. Casi.

Solo le faltaba el perdón de Ran.

Su novia no le dirigía la palabra al no ser que le fuera estrictamente necesario, pero a pesar de la poca comunicación que había entre ellos ninguno le había puesto fin a la relación. Todo era confuso, muy confuso. Aquel día en el hospital, en el que Ran había cuidado de él pero estableciendo sus distancias había sido un presagio de todo lo que estaba por venir.

Todo empezó cuando salió del hospital y volvió a su casa. El antídoto definitivo llegó rápido, pero la conversación que Shinichi necesitaba tener con Ran no llegó nunca. Sin embargo, cuando Kogoro Mouri empezó a llamarle con frecuencia para preguntarle por su salud, supo quién estaba detrás. Tampoco era difícil deducir quien entraba a su casa mientras dormía o estaba fuera para dejarle algo de comida caliente. Y aunque se alejara deprisa en dirección contraria cada vez que se cruzaban en el instituto, a veces en clase la pillaba mirándole.

Shinichi entendía que Ran estuviera dolida y enfadada por todas las mentiras y engaños que había requerido aquel caso, pero no entendía cómo funcionaba la cabeza de aquella karateka. Claramente estaba preocupada por él, pero no se dignaba a dedicar una hora de su tiempo a sentarse frente a frente y aclarar las cosas.

Shinichi suspiró, Ran Mouri era cabezota y complicada como nadie.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a prepararse para el día que le venía encima. Hacía una semana había resuelto el caso de asesinato de un empresario, cuya culpable no era su esposa, a pesar de ser la principal sospechosa. El detective había conseguido limpiar su nombre, y como recompensa, el padre de la joven viuda, un multimillonario, le había invitado a la celebración de la expansión de su marca por todo el mundo. Shinichi ya había asistido a eventos similares antes y después de sus días como niño. Era un gran privilegio, pero siendo hijo de quien él era le resultaba algo normal en su vida.

Cruzó el pasillo, del baño a su habitación, a medio vestir cuando escuchó un ruido en la planta baja. Se quedó muy quieto escuchando, pero la persona que segundos antes había golpeado algo en la casa también se había quedado en completo silencio. No temió por su vida, para ser sincero; si se trataba de gente tan peligrosa como aquellos hombres de negro no se delatarían a sí mismos tan fácilmente. Se enfundó la pistola que ocultaba en la mesilla de noche en su bolsillo de atrás, por si se daba el caso de que la cosa se ponía fea, pues jamás le quitaría la vida a nadie. Y bajó.

El intruso intentaba mantenerse en silencio, pero su fino oído podía distinguir la respiración proveniente de la cocina. Iba descalzo para no espantarlo. Su mano apretó la pistola mientras se acercaba a la puerta, solo en caso de que fuese necesario. Gritó "¡alto!", y justo ahí acabó su susto.

–¡Joder Ran! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –Preguntó el detective, suspirando aliviado. La chica no contestó, pero la respuesta era obvia. Había varias bolsas sobre la encimera, el frigorífico estaba abierto y ella sostenía una bandeja en sus manos que estaba a punto de guardar dentro.

Ran se quedó mirándolo con la boca entreabierta y un fuerte rosado en sus mejillas. Shinichi estaba descalzo y sin una camiseta que le cubriera el torso, solo vestía pantalones. La cicatriz en su pecho estaba al aire, junto con su marcado abdomen resultado de haber practicado fútbol durante toda su vida. Y por si fuera poco, una pistola resaltaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, dándole un aire de policía sexy para el que su novia no se había preparado.

Ran se había pasado por casa de Shinichi al menos una vez por semana para dejarle comida recién hecha y reservas para el resto de días. Sabía que sin eso, el maniaco de los misterios comería cualquier cosa rápido y mal con tal de tener más tiempo para resolver casos y leer sus libros. Sin embargo, en ni una sola de sus visitas se había cruzado con él, lo que agradecía bastante. Posponía el momento tanto como podía, porque la verdad le dolía y le daba miedo que ese dolor creciese por culpa del chico al que más había querido en su vida. Aún así Ran sabía que seguir cuidando de él a escondidas era arriesgarse a que al final se cruzasen.

El enfado que sentía cada vez que recordaba las cosas que Shinichi se inventaba para hacerla creer que él no era Conan Edogawa, la vergüenza de haber dormido y haberse duchado y haberle confesado cosas privadas, así como la preocupación que sentía por el riesgo al que el chico se había visto expuesto desaparecieron en aquel instante, ante aquella imagen. Ran se había quedado sin palabras.

–¿Ran?

–¿Por qué...? ¿¡Por qué no llevas una camiseta!? –Le recriminó la chica, girándose sobre sus talones para no parecer grosera contemplando su cuerpo.

–Creo que se te olvida que esta es mi casa. –Contestó sin expresión alguna.

–Per- perdón por entrar sin permiso. –Se disculpó Ran, mirándole a los ojos con la cabeza agachada. Sintió un escalofrío al mirar por primera vez en mucho tiempo esos ojos azules.

–Iré a vestirme, ¿vale? Pero no te vayas, por favor. –Suspiró Shinichi.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo intentando relajarse. Aunque Ran le había contestado que no se iría, le preocupaba que no quisiera quedarse y se fuera. Hacía mucho que no se encontraban los dos solos con un poco de privacidad ni mantenían una conversación como personas normales. Era su oportunidad de intentar arreglar las cosas, de devolverlas a la normalidad. Pero Shinichi temblaba al pensar que ella se iría y todo seguiría igual.

Cuando bajó de nuevo, ya vistiendo camiseta y zapatos, la cocina estaba completamente recogida y Ran apoyada contra el frigorífico, pensativa, mirando al suelo. Sonrió porque ella le estaba esperando. Y esta vez, definitivamente, sería la última vez que le pediría que espere por él.

–Gracias por preocuparte por mí. No me importa que te cueles en mi casa, la verdad es que me encanta poder seguir probando lo que cocinas.

–No es nada. –Ran intentó no sonrojarse. Le encantaba cocinar para él porque sabía que era la única que lo hacía.

–¿Por qué lo haces? –Fue directo al grano, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Con cada segundo de silencio sus pasos se acercaban hacia ella hasta estar a meros centímetros de distancia.– Háblame, Ran, por favor. Tu silencio me está torturando.

–Lo hago porque me preocupo por ti, tú mismo lo has dicho, ¿no? –Respondió esta con un hilo de voz, atreviéndose a mirarle de nuevo a los ojos.

–¿Sigues enfadada? –Continuó con las preguntas– No has... No hemos cortado. ¿Significa eso...?

Shinichi no continuó la frase pero Ran entendió a qué se refería. Ella ladeó la cabeza, quería escaparse, pero estaba acorralada entre él y ese maldito electrodoméstico.

–Hace mucho que no estoy enfadada, Shinichi. Y yo... yo, no sé, dímelo tú. ¿Seguimos juntos?

–Ran, por dios, no consigo entenderte. ¿Por qué no me hablas entonces?

–Porque me es difícil. –Contestó en apenas un susurro.

–De verdad, eres un caso. –Shinichi resopló muy frustrado, alejándose de ella y tomando un asiento frente a la encimera. Cruzó sus manos y se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente a un punto cualquiera.

–Soy idiota.

Un "yo también" se atragantó en la garganta del joven detective, pero no dijo nada y se instaló el silencio entre ellos. Ninguno se sentía cómodo en esa situación y ambos se preguntaban cómo habían acabado tan distanciados, cómo un problema, sin importar su magnitud, se había metido enmedio de su amistad y del amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Ran quería llorar y Shinichi quería romper algo, pero no lo hicieron porque estaban en presencia del otro.

–¿Quieres asistir conmigo como pareja a la fiesta a la que voy esta noche?

El detective rompió el silencio sin darle muchas vueltas, pero se arrepintió al instante de su mala elección de palabras. Cada vez que era invitado a un evento se le permitía un acompañante, y cada una de las veces pensaba en que si tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con Ran, la invitaría. Era lo que acababa de hacer, casi inconsciente. Pero no era, ni mucho menos, el momento adecuado.

–¿Vas hoy a una fiesta?

–Pero respóndeme, tonta.

Ran tomó aire y tomó asiento cerca de él, pero guardando una distancia mayor a la anterior, cuando ambos estaban en pie. Se tomó un tiempo en contestar y en procesar una respuesta acertada, a lo que Shinichi esperó paciente, pero finalmente, respondió. A todo.

–Cuando me preguntaste por qué lo hago... por una parte, porque si no se te da de comer tú te alimentarías de porquerías. Además siempre he disfrutado cocinando para ti. –Respondió con sinceridad, sintiendo un fuerte ardor en sus mejillas.– Y no, no estoy enfadada, hace mucho que no lo estoy. Necesitaba tiempo para mí misma, Shinichi, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que te quiero, por eso en lugar de cortar contigo empecé a huir como una estúpida. Me dolía mirarte y ser plenamente consciente de que tú eras Conan. Todavía me está costando reordenar mi recuerdos y asumir que el pequeño al que he cuidado y querido como a un hermano eras tú, y que has tenido una vida paralela persiguiendo a esa gente y no me has hecho partícipe ni me has contado nada... Entiendo tus motivos, de verdad, y no pienso echarte nada en cara. Pero me duele sentir que he vivido engañada. No es tu culpa, en serio. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así.

–Ran, joder... –Shinichi se resfregó el rostro, se sentía abatido. Por fin había conseguido que su chica le dirigiera la palabra, hablar y aclarar las cosas con ella... y empezaba a temerse lo peor. Su novia estaba al borde de las lágrimas, esbozando una sonrisa triste, y ardía por dentro al verla así por su culpa.

No obstante, todavía había una pregunta sin respuesta. Dicha respuesta llegó tan inesperadamente como su respectiva pregunta.

–Y me encantaría ir a esa fiesta contigo. –Dijo inmediatamente antes de escucharse su llanto ahogado.

A pesar de verla llorar, él sonrió. La chica, apoyada sobre la encimera, había hundido su rostro entre sus brazos a modo de almohada. Él se levantó y se acercó a ella por atrás, escurriendo sus brazos alrededor de su perfecta figura y acercando la espalda de la joven hacia su pecho.

–Sé que duele Ran, a mí también me ha hecho mucho daño haberme metido en este lío. Pero tú has sido mi motivo para seguir luchando, y nunca he estado ni estaré dispuesto a perderte. Necesito que entiendas eso. Cuando necesites tiempo para pensar, te daré todo el tiempo del mundo, pero Ran... intentemos no complicar más las cosas.

–Vale. No más complicaciones, te lo prometo.

–Perfecto.

El joven detective esbozó una sonrisa mayor que las anteriores y besó la frente de su chica, antes de dirigirse de nuevo al frigorífico a tomar un poco de la deliciosa comida que esta le había preparado.

Ella se quedó embelesada tras aquel gesto de cariño tan poco común en él. Echaba de menos quedarse embobada mirándole, obversando cada uno de sus gestos. Sus expresiones de concentración y la forma en la que sus músculos se flexionaban. Sentía sus mejillas arder de nuevo. ¿Por qué ahora mismo tenía tantas ganas de que él se volviese a acercar a ella, abrazarla de nuevo, sentirse querida por él, si hasta esa misma mañana le dolía su presencia? Había algo en su rostro que llamaba su atención, pero no sabía exactamente qué, si eran sus ojos, su mandíbula... o si era...

–Una pregunta sin más... –Preguntó, despertando a su novia de su ensoñación. Empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso.– Tú no sueles usar pintalabios en estas ocasiones, ¿verdad?

Y Shinichi se quedó mirando la misma parte del rostro de Ran que ella le miraba a él.

* * *

 _¡Espero que os guste este nuevo oneshot! Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y puedo decir que me ha gustado el resultado. Espero vuestras reviews, me encantaría saber qué pensáis para poder seguir avanzando y mejorando._

 _Mil gracias a mi pequeño público, con cariño, Lucía._


	4. Por sorpresa

_**Resumen:** Alguien conocido por todos aparece por sorpresa en el instituto Teitán._

* * *

¿Por qué Sonoko tardaba tanto en volver? El descanso para comer estaba a punto de acabar y mientras yo llevaba ya diez minutos esperando, mi amiga aún no había aparecido. Había sido su idea vernos a solas bajo los árboles de cerezo del patio, lejos de Sera y Nakamichi y cualquiera que estuviera tentado a escuchar detalles de la relación de Sonoko y Kyogoku que ella solo se atrevía a contarme a mí. Si bien me preocupaba por mi amiga y me interesaba por su vida amorosa, tampoco era un tema de conversación urgente como para tenerme allí esperando. Pensaba, sin duda, regañarle por aquello.

Volví a mirar mi reloj de muñeca, faltaban poco más de cinco minutos para que la campana sonase, indicando el inicio de la clase. Todavía contaba con un pequeño margen de tiempo, podía darle un par de minutos más.

Me resultaba extraño ver cómo el resto de estudiantes dispersos por el patio volvían al interior del edificio antes que yo. Siempre era una de las primeras en entrar, aprovechaba cuando aún el edificio estaba tranquilo para evitar el bullicio que cada día se formaba. Dicha costumbre hacía que supiese de memoria a qué hora exacta ocurría cada cosa, desde el momento en el que debía subir a clase hasta que sonara la campana y el pasillo volvía a despejarse. Gracias a dicho horario que tenía en la cabeza, me di cuenta de que hoy había algo que desencajaba.

Los estudiantes, que apuraban hasta su último segundo de tiempo libre para pasarlo con sus amigos, hoy entraban al edificio apresurados a falta de varios minutos hasta el toque de campana. Por delante de mí pasó un grupo de chicas de primer curso, acelerando el paso para mantener el ritmo que marcaban dos de ellas, más sonrojadas que el resto. No pude evitar contagiarme de su sonrisa, la cual desapareció con el siguiente par de chicos que pasó frente a mí. Los reconocí a pesar de no tener relación con ellos, estos eran de mi edad. Mientras caminaban, hacia el interior como todos los demás, me miraban confundidos. Inconscientemente di un paso hacia atrás, preguntándome si tenía algo en la cara. Por un segundo llegué a pensar que había algo raro en mí que hacía a todo el mundo correr a buscar refugio.

Paranoias. Quizás algún famoso había venido a visitar nuestro insituto años después de haberse graduado aquí, a saber.

Volví a mirar la hora y con un gruñido decidí que ya la había esperado suficiente. Miré alrededor pero no había ni rastro de Sonoko, así que eché a andar de vuelta a clase. Y fue ahí cuando la vi, haciéndose paso en sentido contrario a la marea de gente que se agolpaba en la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos.

–¡Ran, Ran! ¡No te lo vas a creer! ¡Qué fuerte! –Gritó mientras se dirigía hacia mí. Cada vez había menos gente fuera, peros los presentes nos miraban curiosos tras los gritos de mi amiga.

–¡Sonoko, ¿qué horas son estas? ¿Dónde has...? –Me mordí la lengua cuando me cogió del brazo y me arrastró unos metros de distancia, consiguiendo un poco de privacidad entre la multitud.

–Todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco. –Me dijo, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas e intentando recuperar el aire que le faltaba.– Escuché a gente murmurar... pero hasta que no le he visto con mis propios ojos... he subido y he bajado...

–¿Qué? Sonoko, lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido. –Me agaché un poco yo también para estar a su misma altura, aunque tardó poco en erguirse de nuevo.– ¿Por qué está todo el mundo tan alterado? ¿Qué has visto?

Sonoko tomó una última bocanada de aire y se secó el sudor de la frente con la palma de la mano. Algo pasaba. Mi amiga no se permitía sudar si no había un chico o un cotilleo detrás que valiera la pena.

–Tu marido, Ran. Está en la azotea.

No me recuerdo corriendo desde el árbol hasta el interior del edificio, pero sí recuerdo la expresión en la cara de Sonoko, expectante y preocupada por cómo yo reaccionase. Me di cuenta de a dónde me llevaba mi cuerpo cuando finalmente escuché el timbre y me encontré a cientos de personas provenientes de la azotea bajando las escaleras, dirección a sus aulas. Yo era la única que subía en esos momentos.

La mayoría se echaba a los lados, reconociéndome y dejándome paso. Les oía murmurar cosas como "Kudo ha vuelto", incluso voces más familiares animándome directamente a mí. Odiaba convertirme en el centro de atención de todos, odiaba que todo el instituto supiera sobre mi relación con Shinichi y mi declaración en Kyoto, pero en aquel momento, a una planta de separación del chico que me tenía loca, me daba todo igual.

No podía evitar ser la hija de un detective famoso, ni la mejor amiga de la chica más rica del barrio, ni haber estado toda mi vida consciente o inconscientemente colgada del hijo detective de una actriz y un escritor de novelas de misterio.

Atravesé el último tapón de gente, agolpada sobre la puerta de salida a la azotea del edificio. Seguí la dirección de todas aquellas miradas curiosas hacia el lado derecho: allí estaba Shinichi.

No llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto, sino su traje azul que normalmente usaba cuando iba a investigar un caso junto a su pajarita roja. No pude evitar pensar en la similitud entre su manera de vestir y la de Conan. Estaba de espaldas a mí, apoyado sobre la reja de metal con vistas a toda la ciudad. Me preguntaba si estaba buscando algo.

–¡Vamos Ran! –Gritó alguien detrás de mí, tras haberme quedado casi petrificada en el sitio. Era Sonoko, me había seguido hasta arriba.– Yo te cubro. –Me dijo con un guiño, mientras empujaba al resto de estudiantes uno a uno para que se marcharan.

Sonreí agradecida antes de echar a correr en dirección a mi novio, con el corazón acelerado y mi cuerpo respondiendo tan solo la mitad de las veces. Me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que nos encontraríamos siendo algo más que amigos, lo que provocó que me flaquearan las piernas por un segundo, antes de apretar el paso de nuevo hasta estar apenas a un par de metros de distancia de Shinichi.

Al percatarse de que había alguien detrás de él, se giró con una mirada de alerta. Se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho. El viento agitaba su flequillo y estaba guapísimo. Más aún cuando, tras reconocerme, esbozó una sonrisa.

–Ran...

Dio un paso hacia mí, y yo, más que acercarme, me estampé directamente sobre su pecho. Le echaba muchísimo de menos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que aparecería hoy por el instituto? ¿Cuánto me costaría que no se fuera?

–Hey, ¿cómo estás? –Rió suavemente, apretándome en sus brazos.– ¿No deberías estar en clase ahora mismo?

Me separé de él un poco para mirarle a la cara. De pronto, me sentía enfadada. Toda la felicidad que sentía segundos antes se había esfumado en un instante ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía así?

–¡Idiota! –Le solté casi de forma inconsciente. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía las mejillas húmedas. Shinichi acaba de llegar, y la primera cosa que hago es llorar.– La mayoría de veces que vuelves no tengo la oportunidad de verte, ¡las clases no me importan ahora mismo!

Shinichi se quedó callado, había tristeza en su mirada. Me arrepentí de mis palabras, pero después me di cuenta de que no había dicho nada malo. Volver y marcharse de nuevo sin avisar era algo que hacía mucho. Innumerables veces había pasado por su casa, visitado al profesor, incluso me había visitado a mí mientras dormía y no se le había ocurrido despertarme, por no mencionar que no me contó que él también había ido a Londres. Pero si de verdad él sentía lo mismo por mí que yo por él, debía creerle cuando decía tener sus motivos. No iba a cuestionarle.

Aunque él tampoco tenía derecho a negarme un par de minutos de su tiempo si yo lo descubría en mi insitituto.

–Perdóname. Perdóname por no haberte llamado Ran, sé que he vuelto a defraudarte. Ha sido todo muy repentino...

–Déjalo, Shinichi. No tienes que darme explicaciones. –Le corté, esbozando una sonrisa y secándome las lágrimas. Al verme sonreír a mí, él sonrió también.– Pero... ¿al menos puedo preguntar qué haces aquí? ¿Estás investigando algo?

–Así es. –Resopló, volviendo a contemplar la ciudad.– Lo cierto es que cuando me tomé el... quiero decir, cuando me pidieron ayuda para este caso, lo primero que pensé fue en llamarte. Aunque ya sabes cómo de impredecible es todo esto.

–Lo entiendo. No pasa nada. –Hice un amago de sonrisa que Shinichi imitó, pero se quedó en una mueca que denotaba tristeza.

Agaché la cabeza intentando camuflar un suspiro, antes de rozar la verja metálica con mis dedos y contemplar la ciudad. ¿Hacia dónde miraba Shinichi? ¿Qué había allí oculto que a mí y a cualquiera se nos escaparía, pero que él sí podía distinguir?

De pronto, sin esperarlo, las manos de Shinichi se posaron en mis hombros, haciéndome dar un pequeño respingo. De espaldas a él, sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi oreja derecha. Sentí una ola de calor atravesar mi cuerpo ante su cercanía, a la que tan poco estaba acostumbrada últimamente.

–Supongo que te estás preguntando qué busco exactamente y por qué aquí. –Bajó la voz para que nadie le escuchara, a pesar de que estábamos completamente solos. Me atreví a girar un poco la cabeza para mirarle, y me sorprendí al ver que él estaba mirando de nuevo a la ciudad. Portaba esa mirada tan decidida y seria que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que resolvía un caso. Tuve miedo, por un instante, de derretirme por él.– Tengo que encontrar a alguien, Ran. Es muy importante que lo encuentre.

Asentí, una parte de mí registró la seriedad de su tono y su expresión, dando a entender que no era un caso cualquiera. Me pregunté en qué medida aquello tendría que ver con el caso que le mantenía alejado de casa durante tanto tiempo, pero no me atreví a preguntarle sobre ello. Otra parte de mí estaba aturdida por tenerle tan cerca de repente.

Así que di un par de pasos hacia el lado y me alejé un poco de él, mirándole a la cara de nuevo e intentando bajar el rojo de mis mejillas.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Jugueteé con los dedos de mis manos, estaba muy nerviosa. Shinichi volvió a mirarme a mí en lugar de aquellas vistas, las cuales tomaban mayor parte de la atención de la que me hubiera gustado en aquel momento.– Cuando acabes con este caso... ¿te marcharás?

No me contestó en seguida. De hecho, miró en todas las direcciones posibles antes de responderme, lo que respondía perfectamente a mi pregunta. Shinichi se iría y no podríamos pasar tiempo juntos, lo que me dolía, pero respetaba.

–Lo siento. –Apretó su puño, y por primera vez en, prácticamente, toda nuestra vida, escuché el temblor en su voz.

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para quitarle importancia, a pesar de que sentí cómo me rompía por dentro. Shinichi intentó decir algo, pero acabó apretando sus labios antes de que saliese palabra alguna. No le hacía falta pronunciarlo, supe perfectamente lo que venía: espérame. Otro espera indefinida que yo, sin duda alguna, aguantaría con la esperanza de que aquel sueño agridulce acabara pronto.

El sonido de un teléfono móvil llenó el silencio, e interiormente lo agradecí por salvarme de aquel instante de dolor, el cual supe que Shinichi sufría tanto como yo.

–Es el mío. –Dijo, sacando su teléfono rojo del bolsillo.– ¿Me disculpas? Será un minuto solo.

Le di mi aprobación y de me sonrió, de nuevo, con esa mueca de tristeza. Se alejó unos metros de mí, y esperé paciente, contemplando la ciudad. Quería dejarle privacidad, lo último que quería era causarle un problema más. Aún así, sus palabras llegaban claras a mis oídos, y no pude, por más que lo intenté, no prestar atención.

–¿Dónde te encuentras ahora mismo? –Preguntó con decisión. Por su tono de voz, aunque era de intuir, quedó claro que la llamada estaba relacionada con el caso en el que Shinichi trabajaba en ese momento.– No, nada en la última media hora. Según mis deducciones, han cambiado su ubicación ya. Eso nos deja con dos posibilidades.– Mi piel estaba erizada. Sonaba peligroso y me urgía saber más, pero el siguiente minuto él se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando a la persona del otro lado.– Estaré allí en unos diez minutos. No te muevas.

Supe que la llamada había terminado y casi inconsmente me giré de nuevo hacia él. Se acercaba a mí con paso rápido y una expresión de determinación que a la vez hizo que me sonrojara y me preocupara. Iba a irse.

–Tengo que marcharme, Ran. –Confirmó.– ¿Estás... bien?

No le respondí, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en mi garganta. No podía permitir que cayesen frente a él. Otra vez no.

–Ran... –suspiró, pasándose las manos por el pelo.– Te juro que volveré a verte tan pronto como pueda... Te llevaré a cenar, al teatro, lo que tú quieras. No depende de mí, pero por esta vez... me saltaré las normas si hace falta... para estar contigo...

Mis ojos ardían y supe que no podía aguantar esa tención mucho más tiempo. Debía irme y continuar con mi día como si aquello no hubiese pasado, y esperar hasta el momento que Shinichi prometía. Pesaba mucho no saber cuándo todo aquello ocurriría, si es que ocurría. Si es que sus casos se lo permitían y si no se metía en ninguno que le costase la vida...

–Te estaré esperando. –Le contesté con un hilo de voz, la máxima que pude sin echarme a llorar. Sabía que esas palabras eran las únicas que le servirían en este momento.– Supongo que esto es un adios... –Miré para otro lado, se me hacía difícil sostenerle la mirada.– Cuídate mucho, Shinichi. Por favor.

Sonreí, me obligué a sonreír. Di un paso atrás de espaldas, empecé a girar sobre mis talones. Apreté mi puño y di otro paso al frente, con un ardor en el pecho que se vio acompañado de un tirón de mi brazo.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que choqué contra el definido torso de Shinichi, y antes de procesar el por qué estaba pasando aquello, su mano sujetaba mi rostro y lo acercó hasta el suyo.

Me estaba besando. Shinichi, mi amigo de la infancia, mi novio, me estaba besando.

Respondí cómo pude mientras registraba lo que estaba pasando, mientras su boca mordía la mía con ansia y su brazo me pegaba contra su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban salados a causa de una lágrima que me había traicionado. O no, porque si estaba llorando ahora era de felicidad, no de tristeza.

El beso no duró mucho, apenas unos segundos... Shinichi se alejó de mí lentamente, privándome despacio del calor que irradiaba su cara, abriendo sus ojos a la par que yo. Ambos sabíamos que un segundo más lo haría todo mucho más doloroso. Estaba sonrojado, y pasó su pulgar por el camino que mis lágrimas habían dejado.

Me dejó ir despacio, con cuidado, como si me fuera a romper en cualquier momento, solo que aquello me había sanado y lo había hecho todo un poquito más fácil. Yo me alejé un poco también, poniéndo un espacio prudencial entre nosotros.

–Cuídate tú también. Aunque ya _sé que lo haces_. –Aunque llamara poco, era detective. Le era fácil investigar y deducir cómo me encontraba... supongo.

Le sonreí de nuevo, esta vez con mejor ánimo. Me sonrió de vuelta, y con las manos en los bolsillos, agachó la cabeza todavía con su media sonrisa, y se giró, de nuevo mirando a la ciudad.

–Ve tú primero. Nos vemos.

Tardé medio segundo en responder. Entonces me giré, dejándole de ver también. Y se acabó. Me marché.

Revisé la hora antes de entrar a clase, y para mi sorpresa apenas había pasado veinte minutos al lado de Shinichi. Deseé que hubiese sido mucho más, pero una sensación de estar llena me invadía igualmente.

Sonoko me había cubierto, tal y como dijo. Cuando se trataba de ayudar a alguien, especialmente a su mejor amiga de la infancia, siempre superaba las expectativas. Nuestra profesora no dudó sobre mi visita a la enfermería, aunque todos y cada uno de mis compañeros de clase me miraron conscientes del por qué de mi ausencia. Intenté no darle importancia a eso y concentrarme en la clase. Pero durante el resto de la hora, me pillé a mí misma echando un ojo a la ventana y preguntándome si Shinichi se habría marchado ya. No tuve ninguna otra señal de él.

Las clases pasaron lentas, y aunque me parecía imposible en ese momento, al final acabaron. Como de costumbre Sonoko y Sera me acompañaron de vuelta a casa, haciéndome el interrogatorio de sus vidas.

–¿Todavía no te ha contado qué caso es ese tan importante que tiene entre manos? ¿No crees que te está ocultando algo?

–¡Sera! –Sonoko elevó su voz por encima de nuestra amiga detective, cuya curiosidad estaba empezando a agobiarme.– Shinichi es un friki de los misterios, eso no es nada nuevo. Lo importante es que se han besado. ¡Por fin, la pareja más conocida del instituto se ha besado!

–¡Sonoko! ¡No hace falta que grites! –Reproché.

Ambas se metieron un poco más conmigo antes de cambiar de tema. Notaron que estaba empezando a afectarme hablar tanto del tema, y demostraron una vez más que la confianza que les tenía a ambas no era en vano. Es más, hablar de otros chicos, de ropa, del insitituto y cualquier otra cosa que no fuese mi novio desaparecido, me ayudó mucho a distraerme.

Llegar a casa fue muy distinto a estar con mis amigas. Mi padre ni sabía lo que había ocurrido ni tenía interés en que le diese muchos detalles sobre mi día. Y Conan no era más que un niño. Por muy listo que fuera, no tenía madurez suficiente para contarle lo que había ocurrido...

–Papá, ¿todavía no ha vuelto Conan? –Pregunté, dándome cuenta de que no estaba tras ponerme a pensar en él. Me dirigía a preparar café para ver si eso me serenaba, pero tendría que esperar.

–Ah, Conan no vendrá hoy a casa. Ha llamado Agasa para decirme que pasarán la noche en... en... bueno, no sé. Que no te preocupes, volverá mañana.

Suspiré profundamente. No solo se parecía a Shinichi, sino que Conan iba en camino de convertirse en un Shinichi de la vida con sus constantes desapariciones, primero mientras investigaba por su cuenta y ahora, cada vez más frecuentemente, por días. Por un segundo, visualicé a una Ai o una Ayumi frustradas, igual que yo, por no saber dónde se había metido su novio. Me causó risa, pero a la vez deseé que ninguna de esas niñas tuvieran que pasar por una situación así. Quizás yo podría aconsejarlas cuando crecieran. Me gustaba la idea.

Si Conan no iba estar en casa, tendría más tiempo libre para pensar en lo que no quería pensar. Decidí mantenerme entretenida de cualquier otra forma. Primero hice el café que tenía en mente y me tomé una taza muy necesaria en esos momentos. Preparé otra para papá y se la llevé en su oficina, aunque en ese preciso instante había desaparecido, muy probablemente estaría en el baño. Dejé la taza en el escritorio y decidí distraerme poniendo un poco de orden aprovechando que mi padre no estaba. Y allí, al filo de la mesa, casi caen al suelo.

Estuve a punto de hacerlas caer al darle con el brazo, mientras arrastraba varias latas de cerveza hacia una bolsa. Eran las gafas de Conan, olvidadas en la mesa de trabajo de papá. Las cogí para ponerlas a salvo.

Resoplé, sintiéndome un poco frustrada. A pesar de lo responsable que era, a veces me sorprendían los descuidos que tenía Conan. No se quitaba las gafas ni para dormir algunas veces, incluso le daba vergüenza que alguien le viera sin ellas. Y justo hoy que pasaba la noche fuera, las dejaba en casa, como si no las necesitase.

Como si no las necesitase...

Justo hoy... (Hoy, que Shinichi había vuelto.)

Y si...

 _Imposible._

Mira que llego a ser tonta.

* * *

 _Una vez más, espero que os guste! Ya sabéis, si dejáis una review me animaréis a seguir escribiendo. Tengo mil ideas, pero al final ninguna sale adelante... también estoy pensando en publicar un oneshot a parte con calificación M, pero todavía queda mucho trabajo por delante. Os leo!_


	5. El mejor detective del mundo

**_Resumen:_** _Los casos complicados, como perseguir a la Organización, frustran a Shinichi. Por suerte, tiene a Ran cuidando de él._

* * *

Un sonido metálico, provocado a propósito, le hizo levantar la cabeza para ver cómo el tenedor rebotaba contra el plato antes de caer al suelo. Lo registró a cámara lenta, consecuencia de llevar ausente durante toda la comida, torturándose a sí mismo por sus errores. Soltó su propio tenedor junto al plato, que sin él darse cuenta se encontraba casi vacío ya, tras llevarse el alimento a la boca más por inercia que por hambre.

Su acompañante arrastró su silla para levantarse a recoger su cubierto, haciéndola chirriar contra el suelo sin delicadeza alguna. Su enfado venía desencadenado por la preocupación que él le estaba causando, aunque el joven había estado demasiado absorto como para percatarse del estado de su novia. Él esperaba verla sentarse de nuevo, pero cuando no lo hizo, toda su atención se centró en ella, dejando de lado sus pensamientos.

–¿No te vas a terminar eso? –Le preguntó. Había cogido su plato y su pie ya había alcanzado a pisar el pedal que abría la tapadera del cubo de basura. La chica se quedó quieta un instante, hasta que se alejó del cubo y volvió a la mesa, estampando su plato en esta. Estaba a medias y ella nunca dejaba comida. Iba a cuestionarla de nuevo, pero se esfumó por el pasillo junto con su mal humor antes de que le diera tiempo.

Shinichi no entendía por qué se ponía así. Pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para discutir con Ran ahora.

Continuó comiendo como si fuera la cosa más interesante que hubiese hecho nunca, incluso cuando escuchó la puerta del baño y la joven volvió al comedor, él no levantó la cabeza. Aún así, por el lateral de su campo de visión, la vio sentarse de nuevo en su silla, recostarse sobre la mesa, y resoplar mientras le quemaba con la mirada.

–¿Qué te pasa hoy? –Ahora fue él quien soltó su tenedor sonoramente, frustrado ante el mal humor de su novia, como si no hubiese tenido él mismo una mañana de perros.

–¿Qué me pasa? –Susurró Ran, incrédula ante su pregunta. Repitió la pregunta alzando la voz, soltando todo lo que retenía.– ¿No está claro? ¿Qué clase de detective eres tú? ¡He venido hasta tu casa para cuidarte, porque sabía que hoy tendrías un día duro! ¡Y no me hablas, no me miras, le prestas más atención a tus casos que a tu propia vida! ¡Estoy preocupada, Shinichi!

El detective se puso en pie para llevar sus platos al fregadero, esforzándose por mostrar tranquilidad y no gritarle algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

–No tienes ni idea de el giro que ha tomado el caso, Ran. –Dijo al fin, tomando y expulsando aire.– Es delicado.

–Ya. Nunca tengo idea de nada... –Respondió Ran con tristeza, refiriéndose implícitamente a meses atrás, cuando Shinichi había vivido junto a ella siendo Conan.

–No empieces. –Advirtió Shinichi, conteniendo su voz.– ¡No me eches lo de Conan en cara de nuevo, sabes que no es justo que lo hagas! –Sin darse cuenta, él también estaba gritando, frente a frente, irguiéndose todo lo que su cuerpo permitía para intimidarla con su altura.

–Perdón.

Ran retrocedió un par de pasos mirándose las manos, incomodada ante la cercanía de un enfadado Shinichi. Aunque él no le estuviese dando detalles del caso, Ran era suficientemente perspicaz para saber que se trataba de Los Hombres de Negro, y en concreto de Sharon Vineyard (o Vermouth, como Shinichi la llamaba). Sabía que él estaba afectado y era por ello que se había propuesto ayudarle a relajarse, pero la coraza de Shinichi lo dificultaba todo mucho. Y a raíz de eso, se había dejado llevar hasta el punto de enfrentarse a él y gritarle.

El hijo de los Kudo, por su parte, no solo aceptó la disculpa sino que se sintió culpable. Hacer sentir mal a su chica, un motivo más por lo que este día estaba siendo una pesadilla. Sabía que Ran llevaba razón y era capaz de ayudarle, y no estaba haciendo más que ponerle impedimentos.

Incapaz de formular una disculpa, alargó el brazo y rozó su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Ese contacto fue suficiente para que ambos se relajaran.

–¿Por qué no tomas una ducha y te relajas mientras yo limpio los platos? –Su voz ahora desprendía su dulzura natural, con esa pizca de inocencia que hacía que el corazón de su chico se acelerase.

–Gracias. –Contestó, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla. No quería dejarla sola haciendo todo el trabajo, pero Ran llevaba razón. Una ducha de agua fría era lo que le hacía falta.

Subió hasta su habitación, cogió su toalla y buscó algo de ropa cómoda antes de encerrarse en el baño. Se desnudó y puso su ropa junto al resto que estaba pendiente de lavar. Shinichi se apoyó en el lavabo y estuvo contemplando su reflejo durante un rato.

Su cuerpo, que volvía a ser el suyo y no el de un niño, no se encontraba en mal estado físico, pero planeaba empezar a hacer algo de ejercicio para recuperar la forma después de tantos cambios. La preocupación se centraba en su rostro, donde esta se reflejaba. Ran había tenido razón al echarle en cara que se descuidaba. Llevaba días sin afeitarse, tenía ojeras resultado de noches de poco descanso, y su pelo estaba revuelto de tanto pasarse las manos a causa de los nervios. Permitió que el agua, el jabón y su maquinilla eléctrica le ayudaran a estar presentable, o al menos suficiente para que Ran no se preocupase más por él.

Mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza e intentaba vaciar su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en la pequeña discusión que había tenido con ella. Había vuelto a fallarle. El día que le contó la verdad, junto con el día que recuperó su cuerpo, se prometió que la haría feliz y no permitiría que sufriera más, pero tras cada reunión que tenía con el FBI la reacción con la que Ran le esperaba era justo la contraria. Shinichi sabía que hasta que no los derrotara, él no podría dormir tranquilo, y por tanto Ran tampoco.

La Organización se estaba debilitando, desde el interior de esta había divisiones y desencuentros entre los propios miembros que hacían más fácil a fuerzas como el FBI el acceso a ellas. Habían tenido demasiadas infiltraciones de otros como la CÍA, y demasiados miembros que actuaban por su cuenta, como era el caso de Vermouth. Miembros fieles cada vez había menos, y ni ellos mismos respetaban eso. Vodka, el que siempre obedecía a Gin, el que nunca subía de puesto, era probablemente uno de los más comprometidos a cumplir con su deber. Quizás por eso le perdonaban algún que otro descuido, pero cuando fueron sus superiores quien se equivocaron no dudaron en cargarle el muerto. Gin se desentendió y Vodka quería huir. Y el FBI se aprovechó.

Protección a cambio de información y la composición del APTX 4869.

Shinichi sabía que tenían muchas posibilidades de ganar, pero conseguirlo sería duro. En el último par de meses había pasado más horas investigando junto a Haibara de lo que había dormido, y había marcado más veces el número de Akai que el de su propio padre. Estaba haciendo todo lo que sus capacidades como detective le permitían, esforzándose hasta un límite que posponía cada vez más.

El agua fría contrastaba con el calor que el joven sentía en su interior. Era un calor causado por la rabia, la frustración, el enfado. Por más que quisiera olvidarse de ello, no podía dejar de pensar en que Shuichi Akai, su mayor aliado, había estado ocultándole información durante los últimos días. Hoy lo había descubierto todo, y todo había acabado en gritos, gritos que también le había dado a Ran sin merecérselo. Akai le había ocultado que habían perdido el rastro del paradero de Vermouth.

Vermouth no era exactamente una enemiga. Tampoco amiga, excepto de la madre del joven, en el pasado. Pero esa mujer tenía interés en protegerle a él, y para su gran alivio también a Ran. Tenerla localizada les permitía, además, ser capaces de proteger a Haibara. Para Shinichi, Vermouth era una pieza clave en la lucha, con ella en uno de los frentes de la Organización él sentía que lo tenía todo bajo control. Era además la favorita del jefe, lo que todos sus compañeros sabían y lo cual le permitía un gran margen para actuar por su cuenta. El único fallo que tuvo Vermouth fue alimentar el odio que sus compañeros le tenían.

Akai sabía cómo reaccionaría Kudo al perder el control sobre esa mujer. Su desaparición podía significar que estaba muerta o soltando información a sus superiores, y ninguna opción le caía en gracia. No es que Vermouth se hubiera ganado la simpatía de ninguno de ellos, pero tampoco la iban a dejar morir en medio de todo aquello. Necesitaban recuperarla, pero no sería Shinichi quien lo hiciese. Por ello, mientras más tarde dedujera qué estaba ocurriendo, menos se preocuparía y molestaría, pensó Akai.

Y Shinichi salió de la ducha más cabreado aún que antes, asumiendo (erróneamente) que Akai no confiaba en él por el hecho de ser joven.

Le faltaba el aire y necesitaba golpear algo, pero se contuvo. Tenía que canalizar cómo se sentía de alguna forma, y pensó en ella. Estuvo a punto de llamarla, hasta que la razón le golpeó de nuevo. No podía. No podía ser tan egoísta como para pedirle favores tras haberla tratado con tanta frialdad durante todo el día. Ella probablemente accedería a dejarle hacer, pero Ran no se merecía que nadie tuviese esas intenciones con ella. Y aquellos pensamientos le hicieron plantearse en qué clase de persona se había convertido: impulsiva, fría, inmadura, irracional, carnal...

Ran, tras colocar en su sitio el último plato, se tomó la libertad de prepararse un té en aquella cocina que no era suya, pero que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano. Se sentó en la misma silla en la que su novio había estado mientras almorzaban un rato antes, como si eso la ayudase a ponerse en su lugar. Primero necesitaba relajarse ella misma y desprenderse de la tensión que él le había contagiado, y después pensar en una forma de romper la coraza que Shinichi había formado a su alrededor.

Esperaba paciente allí sentada a que volviese, más calmado, para hablar con calma y quizás planear hacer algo. Lo que Ran no había estado esperando fue el ruído de algo rompiéndose en mil pedazos proveniente de la planta de arriba.

Reaccionó de inmediato y echó a correr, derramando de su taza el resto del té. Lo que había escuchado no había sido simplemente un vaso cayéndose, la intensidad del ruído denotaba que había sido provocado, y la chica lo asoció a que algo malo le había pasado a Shinichi.

Cuando llegó a la escena, se tomó un segundo para analizar la situación. Se sentía aliviada y agobiada a partes iguales. Shinichi estaba sentado contra la pared, tapándose la cara, frente a un jarrón roto en mil pedazos, causante de lo que ella había escuchado. Había sangre, no mucha, pero provenía de las manos de Shinichi.

Ran lo entendió entonces. Él había golpeado el jarrón. Respiraba agitado, y temblaba, y ella supo que la ducha que había tomado no había tenido para nada el efecto deseado.

–¡Shinichi! ¿Estás bien, Shinichi? –Corrió hasta su lado, agachándose frente a él. Pequeños trozos de cerámica esparcidos por todo el suelo se clavaban en sus pies, pero ella no sintió nada, cegada ante todo lo que no fuera su novio.

Estaba temblando. Shinichi Kudo, que parecía la persona con más autocontrol del mundo, estaba mostrando su versión más vulnerable en aquel instante. Tras tantos años de amistad, Ran había visto a Shinichi en sus mejores y peores momentos, por pocos que fuesen estos últimos. En su memoria tenía grabada la expresión de su amigo sufriendo, idéntica a la que portaba ahora, idéntica a la que le había visto alguna vez en el rostro del pequeño Conan. Sabía que aquella actitud se correspondía con el miedo y el bloqueo que este le causaba.

Ran no estaba segura de saber lidiar con aquello. Pero lo intentaría con todo su ser, hasta verle sonreír. Porque era lo que llevaba haciendo desde el día que lo conoció... ver cómo las cosas se torcían para el pequeño detective y estar ahí para ayudarle a arreglarlo.

–Shinichi... tranquilo. Todo está bien. –Se arrodilló y le rodeó con sus brazos, acunándolo sobre su pecho. Temía que él la rechazase, pero se dejó ser abrazado.– Relájate. Estoy aquí y no te pienso dejar solo, ¿vale?

Ella sabía lo independiente que podía llegar a ser el detective y su mala forma de dejar a la gente de lado con tal de protegerlos. Era justo lo que había hecho con ella aquel desafortunado día en el parque de atracciones. Ese era el motivo por el que Ran llevaba todo el día enfadada con él: por su falta de comunicación y por echarse demasiado peso sobre los hombros. Aunque ahora, viéndolo así, consecuencia de toda esa cabezonería, en lugar de enfadarse no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho.

En algún momento, mientras Ran lo abrazaba con fuerza, Shinichi paró de temblar. La rodeó con sus brazos y hundió su rostro con más fuerza aún en ella. Quería hundirse en la chica a la que amaba, contagiarse de la pureza e inocencia que irradiaba su alma, y limpiar todo rastro de mentiras y maldad que habían invadido su vida en los últimos años.

–¿Quieres hablar? –Preguntó Ran, con delicadeza.

Shinichi negó con la cabeza, respirando su aroma directamente de su cuello y su piel.

–Quizás sí. –Murmuró tras pensárselo, alejándose un poco de ella para que sus miradas pudieran coincidir.

Sus oscuros ojos azules irradiaban fuego. Nada más que fuego, Shinichi no permitía que Ran puediese ver nada más allá de ellos. Ran se preguntaba si desprendían ese fuego a causa del dolor, la frustración, la decisión...

Los ojos de la joven, por su parte, eran cordiales. A Shinichi le bastaba mirar en ellos para saber que al otro lado había alguien dispuesto a lo que fuera por verle feliz. Y eso tranquilizaba mucho al joven detective.

Decidieron ir a la habitación de Shinichi. Se levantaron con dificultad del suelo, ayudándose mutuamente, como si sus cuerpos se hubiesen drenado de energía tras aquel instante tan inesperado. Sortearon los trozos rotos de cerámina, golpeando alguno hacia los lados con tal de abrirse camino. Iban a quedarse ahí enmedio, estorbando, hasta dios sabe cuando.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el lateral de la cama, una pierna doblada bajo ellos y la otra colgando. Ran había tomado el botiquín para curar las heridas de la mano de Shinichi. Lo cierto era que le escocían, pero no expresó ni la más mínima queja en ningún momento. Había empezado a contarle a Ran todo lo que estaba en su cabeza, mientras ella pasaba el algodón por sus nudillos y le escuchaba con atención. No se atrevió a decir ni una sola sílaba hasta que él hubiese terminado de hablar. Él necesitaba expresarse, y ella lo sabía.

Ya le había contado la historia de la Organización en el momento en el que le reveló su identidad, pero no veía necesidad de contarle cada paso que estos daban. Solo por esta vez se lo explicó todo con pelos y señales. Sus preocupaciones y miedos, desde la necesidad de encontrar a Vermouth hasta lo inútil que se sentía ante Akai.

Ran cerró el botiquín y se levantó a dejarlo encima del escritorio. Aprovechó el momento para suspirar sin que él la viera. Tras enlazar lo que ella ya sabía sobre el caso con todo lo que el chico le acababa de contar, la joven sabía muy bien lo que él estaba sintiendo y su cabezonería no le dejaba ver.

–¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te pregunté por qué me habías ocultado quien eras durante tanto tiempo? –Le preguntó con cautela máxima, incorporándose a su lado de nuevo y tomando su mano.

–Lo hice para protegerte, ¿a qué viene eso?

–No, eso no. Lo otro.

–No quería que te preocupases por mí. Porque sufrirías y no podrías hacer nada por mí.

–¡Exacto! –Exclamó Ran, intentando que él viera que se había respondido a sí mismo.– Shinichi, si hubiesen querido hacerme daño lo habrían hecho independientemente de lo que yo supiera o no. Y eras consciente de eso. Pero decidiste que, si yo desconocía a lo que tú y yo nos exponíamos, sufriría menos.

–¿Y qué? Tú no tenías nada que ver con el caso.

–Idiota... eso da igual. Lo que intento que comprendas es que Akai lo ha hecho exactamente por el mismo motivo. No quería que te preocupases por algo que no podrías solucionar.

–Joder, claro que lo entiendo, Ran. Lo comprendo perfectamente. Pero aún así...

–¡Deja de pensar que tú puedes solucionarlo todo en este mundo! –La tranquilidad que intentaba contagiarle a él desapareció. No pudo evitar alzar su voz, a ver si así le hacía entrar en razón.

–¿A qué viene eso ahora?

–Entiéndelo, Shinichi. Eres... Eres fantástico, eres inteligente y valiente, y guapo... Aunque eso no tiene nada que ver aquí... Tienes muchísimas virtudes que sabes utilizar para hacer este mundo un poquito mejor, pero no dejas de ser una única persona entre los millones y millones que existen... Está bien no tenerlo todo bajo control siempre.

Shinichi se quedó sin palabras. Estaba completamente embelesado. Ran hablaba y hablaba, intentando darle una lección de humildad, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Pero no eran sus palabras las que estaban llegando al corazón del detective: era ella, toda ella, la que lo inspiraba. Se mostraba humana, dispuesta a fallar y asumir sus fallos, cuando lo que desprendía era el aura de un ángel. Parecía vulnerable pero bastaba llevarla a una situación complicada para que diese el máximo de ella.

–Estoy segura de que resolveréis el caso. –Continuó ella.– Y no subestimes a Akai. Ese hombre... se parece mucho a ti. Sé la gran estima que te tiene, así que deja de decir tonterías porque no te infravalora, es más bien al revés. Puedes aprender mucho de él, así que aprovecha eso. Y tómatelo todo con calma. Estaremos bien, ¿vale?

–Vale. –Respondió Shinichi, todavía embelesado mientras la observaba.

Ran no estaba muy segura de que aquella charla hubiese servido de mucho, aunque él se hubiese dignado a escuchar a alguien regañándole. Sabía que Shinichi volvería a la semana siguiente enfadado tras un caso de nuevo, pero mientras no llegara al punto de romper jarrones y esas cosas, se daba por satisfecha.

–Bueno, pues voy a quitar ese jarrón roto del suelo y el té que se me ha derramado antes...

–Espera. –Shinichi la capturó por la cintura, antes de que la chica tuviera la oportunidad de levantarse de la cama.

–¿Eh?

–¿No hay beso para que termine de sentirme bien? –Preguntó Shinichi con un leve sonrojo.

Ran tampoco pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardiesen ante la petición de su novio, pero sonrió. Le había pedido ayuda para algo. Quizás la charla que habían tenido sí había servido, después de todo.

Se posicionó frente a él, una pierna entre las del chico y otra apoyándose sobre la cama. Ambos sujetaron al otro, acercándose hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Fue un beso medido pero apasionado.

–Perdón por hacerte sufrir así, Ran... ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme a alguien como tú?

–Ser el mejor detective del mundo, ¿te parece poco? –Respondió Ran, acariciando los lados de su rostro.

–Para ti, sí. No sabes lo que te quiero.

Se inclinó a besarla una vez más, esta vez trazando un camino de besos hasta su cuello.

–No, no lo sé. Dímelo. –Pidió la joven, incapaz de contener un par de suspiros ante los gestos de su novio.

Shinichi continuó besando toda la piel que el jerséy que Ran vestía dejaba ver, menos de la que le gustaría. Apretó sus manos contra su cintura, trayéndola hacia él, y se dejó caer hacia atrás con Ran encima de él. Ella emitió una risa dulce mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de su novio, y conducía a este a que la besara en los labios de nuevo.

–Mejor te lo demuestro. –Contestó, por fin, Shinichi.

El desastre del pasillo se mantuvo durante toda la tarde y al té tirado en la cocina le dio tiempo a evaporarse. A aquello había que sumarle que el baño no había sido recogido tras ser usado, y que en breves momentos habría ropa esparcida por el suelo de la habitación de Shinichi y la cama estaría desecha. La casa estaba hecha un caos.

Y sus cabellos, y sus caricias, y sus cuerpos enlazados, y las palabras que murmuraban, también.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:** Será que estoy inspirada, porque últimamente he empezado un montón de proyectos que todavía no he acabado. Sentía que era hora de actualizar mis oneshots, así que os traigo este, que empecé con mucho amor y acabé de forma precipitada. ¡Espero que aún así esté a la altura! Pronto os traeré cositas nuevas, estoy experimentando con personajes nuevos y estoy impaciente porque veais el resultado (siempre en el entorno de Shinichi y Ran, no podría ser de otra forma. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. El cielo, el ángel y Dios

**Hacía mil que no escribía un oneshot, entre este horror de cuatrimestre, las series y animes a los que me engancho continuamente, y la otra historia que tengo pendiente, ha sido imposible.**

 **Sin embargo, tuve una idea bastante cute como para no escribirla. Os aviso de que no es muy largo y ni siquiera tiene una trama definida, incluso estuve a punto de convertirlo en un lemon porque mi mente es así de perversa, pero al final decidí dejar el lemon para futuras historias y simplemente escribir algo bonito. Cuando he acabado de escribir no he sido capaz de releerlo porque me daba cringe a mí misma (madre mía, ¿qué he hecho?), así que no sé si acabaréis con una subida de azúcar o no, pero espero que os guste.**

* * *

 _ **Resumen:** Shinichi ha vuelto. Para quedarse._

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo. Las luces del alba teñían la ciudad de un color dorado, profiriendo un leve brillo a los gigantes edificios del centro de la ciudad. Las calles estaban completamente vacías excepto por algún viandante madrugador, apenas diferenciable desde aquella altura. El cristal estaba bastante fresco a causa de la bajada de temperatura que se producía por las noches de aquella primavera, y los gorriones volaban frente a sus ojos al otro lado del enorme ventanal, a primera línea del cielo.

Era precioso. Un ensueño. Un momento que jamás olvidaría, y se aseguraba de grabar los detalles uno por uno en su mente, con miedo a despertarse y darse cuenta de que aquello no era real. Pero lo era. Y la felicidad que sentía en el pecho era tan inmensa que dolía.

No quería moverse, ni girarse, pues no terminaba de creerse que él estuviese a escasos metros detrás de ella. Tenía la piel de gallina a causa del contacto con el frío cristal, o de los recuerdos que rondaban su cabeza, o de todo quizás. Entró en calor, con nervios invadiéndola, en el mismo instante en el que escuchó las sábanas de la cama removerse.

Pisadas en su dirección y su corazón acelerándose. Tuvo que contener un gemido al simple roce de sus manos agarrando gentilmente su cintura. Había perdido el control de sus propias emociones. Todo lo sentía el doble.

–Bonitas vistas. –Susurró una voz elegante a su oído, trazando un camino de besos desde su oreja hasta su mejilla.– Es temprano, vuelve a la cama conmigo.

Ella giró el rostro lentamente, aún sin asumir que realmente había despertado junto a él. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él la miraba con ternura, intentando no reírse de la incredulidad que mostraba.

Despertase junto a ella, ambos semidesnudos, era todo lo que esperaba de la vida. Era con lo que había soñado durante esos dos años de calvario en los que se había visto privado de poder amarla. Ya no le daba miedo decir lo que sentía, no le daba vergüenza dejar el orgullo a un lado por ella, ni le asustaba un rechazo que sabía que no ocurriría. Ella era el principal motivo por el que quería recuperar su antigua vida, y ahora que lo había hecho, no permitiría dejarla ir.

La joven se sentía paralizada cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos y le sonreía así. El azul profundo de sus pupilas, su barbilla y sus pómulos, el pelo cayéndole por la frente... esa belleza no podía ser de este mundo. No era capaz de decirle ni una palabra, se sentía como una mortal al lado de un dios, pero su mirada hablaba por sí sola. Y él, que sin ser dios podía descifrarla mejor que ningún otro detecive, entendió lo que sus ojos violetas le decían. Bésame.

La aprisionó contra el cristal y su propio cuerpo, sintiendo su pecho desnudo contra el suyo propio. Sujetó sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza, quitándole la libertad de parar aquello. Ella consiguió adapatarse a su ritmo, desesperado y hambriento, y solo se separaron cuando sus pulmones estaban completamente drenados de aire. Permanecieron en el sitio, retomando el aliento, frente contra frente.

En cuanto aflojó sus muñecas, ella se inclinó hacia su pecho. Fue entonces que rompió el silencio, queriendo undirse en su duro torso, sabiendo muy bien que su voz temblaría el triple si estuviese viendo su expresión.

–Shinichi... te amo. –Susurró, notando cómo ardían sus mejillas. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero sí la primera que no lo decía entre gritos de placer.

Él volvió a sonreír, con un leve sonrojo al que ella no miraba. Esas dos palabras le parecían pequeñas para lo mucho que sentía por ella, y sin embargo, no respondió. Le apetecía sentir la egoísta sensación de sentirse querido.

–A dormir. –Dijo él unos minutos después de sus palabras.

Dio un paso atrás y aprovechó para contemplarla. Con todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior y durante la noche, todavía seguía bien peinada. Suerte que tenía el cabello largo, porque era lo único que la tapaba aparte de esa fina pieza negra que llevaba en las caderas.

Ella lo miró expectante, sin esperarse que su próximo gesto sería cargarla al hombro. Protestó, claro que protestó, pero eso no quitaba que el corazón se le acelerase. Sentía sus manos agarrándola por los muslos mientras él tenía un primer plano de su trasero.

La postró con cuidado sobre la cama y trepó sobre ella, usando el hueco entre su pecho y su cuello como almohada. Se acomodó y cerró los ojos, sintiendo inmediatamente las manos de su chica acariciando su cabello. Su olor a lavanda, la suavidad de su piel, el cosquilleo que sus caricias le proporcionaban. Si bien sabía muy bien que no era ningún dios, a pesar de las organizaciones a las que había derrotado, de su inteligencia o de haberse encogido al cuerpo de un niño, ella era capaz de hacerle sentir como tal.

–Perdón por haberte despertado. No era mi intención. –Su voz sonaba suave, acompañando las caricias que le proporcionaba.

–No tienes que disculparte. Me faltaba el calor de tu cuerpo, Ran. –Contestó con su sexy voz de recién despertar que nadie había escuchado en meses.– Se te ha acelerado el pulso... puedo escucharlo... –Abrió solo un ojo para mirarla, y comprobar que estaba sonrojada. Ella era un libro abierto para él.

–Todo esto es extraño para mí... –Confesó la joven, buscándole una explicación a la inmensidad de reacciones que él causaba en ella.– Sabes que sospechaba sobre tu identidad... pero de sospechar a que tú de verdad fueses ese chico que vivía conmigo... hay una gran diferencia.

–Créeme, te entiendo perfectamente. Y creo que después de todo lo que descubriste ayer, tú también puedes entenderme a mí. ¿Estás feliz de que todo haya acabado y yo esté de vuelta?

–Sí. Claro que lo estoy. –Y tanto que lo estaba, apenas podía aguantar las lágrimas de alegría.– Anoche... fue la mejor de mi vida... –confesó.

–Pillina... –susurró el joven.– ¿No estás cansada? Lo hicimos hasta bastante tarde. Apenas habremos dormido tres o cuatro horas...

–Creo que estoy desvelada. ¿Qué hay de ti? Ayer pasaste por mucho.

Shinichi levantó la cabeza de donde descansaba con tal de acercar su boca a la de la chica. Ni una de las veces la proximidad entre ellos fallaba en hacer que se sonrojase.

–¿Yo? Tengo mucho aguante. –Respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

Intentó mirar para otro lado, sintiendo que su cuerpo ya no respondería a ella sino a él, pero lo tenía tan cerca que era todo lo que ocupaba su campo de visión. Indudablemente la temperatura se había elevado varios grados, y no es que precisamente quisiera huir, pero todo aquello se hacía demasiado nuevo para ella.

Dios... ni siquiera estaba acostumbrada a tenerle cerca últimamente. En cualquier momento iba a estallar de felicidad y de vergüenza.

Lo escuchó reírse un poco, de ella. A Shinichi le encantaba molestarla, y ahora que sabía lo mucho que su cercanía provocaba reacciones en la chica no pensaba parar de hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba de ponerla en esas situaciones, era que después podía mimarla y colmarla de atención y sacar a relucir otras tantas expresiones en su rostro. Esta vez, besó su frente y se recostó a su lado, atrayéndola a su pecho para devolverle el favor de usarla como almohada.

En aquel momento, rodeada por sus brazos, Ran se sintió más reconfortada y protegida de lo que se había sentido nunca. Se preguntó cómo podía existir un sentimiento tan sumamente cálido. Pasó su brazo por encima de su pecho, queriendo atraerle hacia ella aún más.

Se habían quedado en silencio, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dormido. No era un silencio incómodo ni mucho menos, la simple presencia del otro les bastaba para ser felices. Pero después de todo por lo que habían pasado, hablar aliviaba un poco la necesidad tan inmensa que tenían el uno por el otro. Shinichi pensaba en Ran, y se sentía suficientemente posesivo aquella mañana como para querer ser lo único que cruzase la mente de su chica.

–¿En qué piensas?

Pronto retomarían sus vidas, como pareja pero con libertad individual, pero hoy no. Aquella mañana no existía mundo más allá de ellos dos.

–En ti.

Shinichi sonrió. Era justo la respuesta que quería oír.

–¿En mí, cómo?

–En ayer, cuando nos encontramos. Me diste un susto de muerte. –Ran sonrió para sí misma, mientras su aliento cosquilleaba en el pecho del detective.– Por las pintas que tenías te creía gravemente herido... no esperaba verte así. No, directamente, no esperaba verte.

–Ni yo mismo me esperaba que todo acabase ayer. Me sorprendí al encontrarte llorando en mi casa, en cuanto me liberaron de esa gente fuiste la primera a la que quise ver, ¿sabes? Yo también me asusté.

–Mi instinto me decía que algo pasaba. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados... esperando a no se sabe qué.

–Bueno, como ya estabas allí, nos ahorramos el tiempo del camino. Llegamos más rápido a este hotel.

–Tonto, ¿solo para eso querías verme?

Ran le golpeó el torso con el puño cerrado, y él finjió que le había dolido, soltando una queja exagerada. Lo cierto es que coló, entre tantas patadas de kárate ni ella misma era consciente de si un simple golpecito podía doler o no.

–Quería verte... –contestó Shinichi, guiando la cabeza de la chica a la suya, hasta escasos centímetros de la suya.– Y después de verte, eso es lo que más quería.

Se besaron nuevamente, pero esta vez no esperaron a estar sin aire para separarse.

–Oye... –lo apeló ella tímidamente,– ¿crees que nos hemos precipitado? ¿Se darán cuenta nuestros padres de lo que estamos haciendo? ¿Y si nos encuentran...?

–Ran, –interrumpió él, posando un dedo sobre sus finos y rosados labios– olvídate de todo eso ahora mismo. –Le dijo, aunque sonó más como una orden que como un consejo.– Solo me importas tú, y si a alguien le molesta, incluidas nuestras familias, tendrán que aguantarse. No pienso renunciar a ti ni a nada de lo que podamos hacer juntos. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió, conmovida por la decisión que aquel hombre tenía a estar con ella. Muchos hombres la habían deseado, pero jamás se había sentido tan deseada como cuando estaba con él. Ni tan querida, ni tan colmada de atención, ni tan protegida.

–Perdón por mencionar todo eso. No quería aguar el día. –Se disculpó, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

–Si algo te preocupa prefiero que me lo digas a que te lo guardes, Ran. Ahora... –agravó su voz intencionadamente y no dudó en rozar el oído de la chica con los labios,– ¿vas a dormir, o estás esperando a que ponga mis manos sobre ti?

–Shinichi... –Se quejó, sonrojándose de nuevo.– Deja de intentar avergonzarme... sabes perfectamente que funciona...

No pudo evitar reírse al ver que ella misma era consciente de su vulverabilidad ante él. Era lo mismo al contrario, solo que él lo manejaba mejor, y tenía suficiente maldad en su cuerpo como para tomar el control. Ran no tenía ni una pizca de eso, ella era un ángel caído del cielo para salvarle.

Tampoco era mentira que él quisiera poner sus manos sobre ella y que ella las quisieran, pero también querían tomarse las cosas con calma. Demasiado lejos habían llegado anoche, y aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, sus cuerpos agradecían un poco de descanso. Física y mentalmente, habían pasado por demasiado en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Joder, en catorce años de amistad no habían tenido el corage para confesarse, en el caso de Ran ni siquiera para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. En los pocos meses que se llevaban saliendo, ni siquiera se habían besado. Apenas se habían visto cinco veces a lo largo de un año. Tan solo era la primera noche del regreso de Shinichi y ya la estaban pasando juntos, cuando se suponían que tan solo iban a salir a hablar, a explicar la verdad.

Nadie sabía que estaban en un hotel. Pero todo el mundo se lo imaginaba.

–¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –Preguntó Ran, volviendo a la realidad fuera de su nido de amor.– ¿Te irás a América con tus padres?

–¿Por qué piensas eso? –Shinichi sabía que no era un pregunta sin más por la forma en la que se sentó en la cama para mantener una conversación con él. Hizo como ella, sentándose a su lado, ambos cubriéndose con las sábanas.

Volviéndose loco ante la falta de contacto con ella, agarró sus suaves y frías manos enlazando sus dedos.

–Ayer, cuando regresaste, no entendí nada excepto que te habían tenido retenido en algún lugar. –Empezó a contar con voz firme, pero había algo de miedo escondido detrás.– Mientras te cambiabas, escuché a tu madre decir que nada de esto habría pasado si te hubieses marchado a América con ellos...

–Ran, no voy a ir a ningún lado. –Contestó. Separó una de sus manos de la de ella, y acunó su cara, asegurándose de que ella lo miraba y escuchaba.– Jamás he querido irme con ellos, mi lugar siempre ha estado aquí, cerca de ti.

Ella asintió, agachando la mirada. Estaba abrumada. No pudo más, no pudo contener las lágrimas, que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Aunque se sentía triste, no era tristeza en realidad, sino una cantidad de felicidad que la desbordaba. Él podía elegir a cualquier mujer que le gustase, y no solo la había elegido a ella, sino que se dejaba la vida por cuidarla y hacerla feliz.

Ran no se creía merecedora de tanto afecto, pero, ¿no habría ella hecho exactamente lo mismo por él?

–No llores. Por favor, no llores, Ran. –Secó sus lágrimas usando sus pulgares, y la apretó contra su pecho para reconfortarla. Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima al verla así.

Shinichi había intentado no pensar en aquello durante las horas que llevaban juntos, pero la culpa por haberle causado tanto dolor a lo largo de sus días como Conan le pesaba en el alma. La había visto con el corazón roto e insegura de sí misma muchas veces, y ponerse en su piel le dolía como una estocada en el pecho.

–Tranquilo... –Le dijo intentando controlar sus lágrimas a base de tomar aire.– Es que... estoy muy feliz...

Normalmente cerraría los ojos con fuerza tras confesar cómo él la hacía sentir, pero esa vez se atrevió a mirarle a la cara. La sonrisa que su chico portaba era tan amplia y deslumbrante que llegaba incluso a cegarla.

A él no le quedaban palabras para describir lo mucho que sentía.

–¿Me podrás perdonar por todo los problemas que te he causado? –Su sonrisa no se borraba, pero se podía apreciar perfectamente la seriedad en su voz.

–Ya lo he hecho, Shinichi. –Respondió.– Lo hice antes de saber tus motivos, incluso antes de saber qué pasaba.

Se recostó en la cama nuevamente, con los brazos abiertos, invitándole a él a que la acompañase.

–Ángel. –Dijo el chico, aproximándose a sus labios. Eso era lo que ella era ante sus ojos.

–¿Por qué Ángel? ¿Por qué ellos me llamaban así?–Preguntó a la vez que sus labios se rozaban.

La besó, esta vez dulcemente sin ceder a sus impulsos, antes de contestar.

–¿No puedes deducirlo del beso?

Estuvo a punto de protestar, ella no era detective. Pero sí podía encontrarle una explicación al por qué de aquel nombre. Shinichi era un dios desde su perspectiva, y cada vez que la besaba, le bajaba el cielo solo para ella.

Había amanecido completamente y desde lo alto de aquel rascacielos, en aquella habitación de hotel, podían ver el cielo celeste a través del ventanal que ocupaba la pared completamente. Quizás por eso se acabaron creyendo que estaban en el cielo, y que aquella habitación no era más que una burbuja que en cualquier momento explotaría y los despertaría.

Pero no iba a hacerlo. Por mucho amor y cariño que se expresasen y por mucha atención que se prestanse hasta colmarse, ninguna burbuja iba a explotar. Porque aquello era real.

Shinichi había vuelto, y ya no había necesidad de retenerse, ni de ocultar sentimientos, ni de soñar con verse. Él estaba ahí, por fin, para hacerlo todo realidad.

* * *

 **Tengo opiniones encontradas sobre este oneshot, a pesar de haberlo escrito yo misma, pero tampoco voy a darle muchas vueltas. Lo importante aquí es... ¡Mañana acabo los exámenes y tendré más tiempo para escribir! (O eso espero). Intentaré actualizar _Destino_ pronto, y como veo que os ha gustado bastante _A espaldas de Kogoro,_ estoy entre darle una segunda parte o escribir otro lemon a parte. Si tenéis alguna preferencia, no dudéis en hacérmelo saber.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo :D**


	7. La admiradora de Shinichi

**¡Hola! Os traigo un oneshot que escribí hace un tiempo y que quería que viese la luz en algún momento. Es bastante distinto a lo que suelo escribir, pero aún así espero que os guste. Si es así, como siempre, ¡dejádmelo saber!**

* * *

 ** _Resumen:_** _Shinichi tiene muchas fans. Y algunas, están bastante locas._

* * *

¿Estaría él aquí? Era lo único en lo que había pensado durante los últimos días, desde que escuché a alguien mencionar que mi querido Shinichi también estaba invitado a la fiesta. Sería mi oportunidad para conocerlo en persona de una vez por todas, lo cual ha sido mi sueño durante varios años. Solía leer todos lo periódicos en los que aparecían sus casos, lo seguí desde que empezó a hacerse famoso, lloré ante los rumores de su muerte y siempre intenté estar al tanto de los pasos que daba. Yo era su mayor fan.

Me llegué a enamorar de él sin que él siquiera supiese de mi existencia. Y pensaba hacer lo imposible por hacerle mío. Contaba con la belleza, el dinero e inteligencia suficiente para seducirlo. Hija de un alto empresario. Éramos la pareja perfecta, solo faltaba que él se diese cuenta.

Yo ya sabía que él era el hombre adecuado para mí, pero cuando me giré y lo vi en el otro lado de la sala, el latir de mi corazón me lo confirmó. Estaba solo, vestido en un traje azul oscuro muy elegante, mientras tomaba algunos canapés del expositor.

–¡Natsume! ¡Kudo está ahí! –Mis amigas, que se habían dado cuenta de que ya no les prestaba atención, miraban ahora hacia donde lo hacía yo.– ¡Rápido, ve a hablarle, que está solo!

Las miré un instante para que sus sonrisas me tranquilizaran, y asentí entusiasmada. Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello rubio a modo de peine, y me aseguré de que el corte lateral de mi vestido dejase a la vista toda mi pierna, sin llegar a enseñar nada indebido. Apenas di un par de pasos cuando tuve que parar en seco, quedándome petrificada. Lo que vi no me gustó nada.

–¿Quién es esa? –Preguntó una de mis amigas, a mi espalda. Estaban tan solo a un metro de distancia pero sus voces sonaban distantes, solo podía centrarme en lo que veían mis ojos.

–No sé, pero parece que se conocen.

Una chica se había acercado a mi Shinichi. Le había tocado la espalda y él se había girado al verla, y ahora habían empezado a charlar. ¡Se me habían adelantado! ¿Quién era esa chica? No me resultaba familiar de los eventos de lujo que yo solía frecuentar, ni a ninguna de mis amigas parecía sonarle tampoco. Era guapa, no iba a negarlo. Vestía de largo de color granate, con un poco de escote que insinuaba su pecho bien proporcionado sin necesidad de enseñarlo. Iba elegante, pero un poco simple para mi gusto. ¡Ojalá Shinichi no caiga en su trampa!

–¿Y si es su novia? –Preguntó una de las más estúpidas de mi grupo. Me giré a taladrarla con la mirada.– E... era bro... broma... –Se corrigió a sí misma.

–¡Shinichi Kudo no tiene novia! –Salté a decirles. Nadie se lo merecía a parte de mí.– He investigado por las redes y en ningún lugar aparece que esté saliendo con una chica. ¡Tampoco con un chico!

Mis amigas se quedaron calladas, ninguna se atrevía a cuestionarme. Mi detective continuaba hablando con aquella mujer, ambos demasiado sonrientes y guardando muy poca distancia entre ellos. Aquello no era normal, se estaba dejando seducir muy fácilmente por alguien que probablemente no tenía ni un nombre famoso.

¿Es que aquella mujer no tenía intención de dejarlo solo nunca? Cuando la pareja del momento, formada por Yoko Okino y Ryusuke Higo se acercó a hablar con él, ella ni siquiera les dejó intimidad. A ver si iba a ser que... no, imposible. En algún momento de la conversación se excusó y se marchó, dejando por fin a mi querido Shinichi solo. Cuando acabasen de hablar, era mi oportunidad.

–Mirad como se hace. –Les dije a mis amigas, caminando hacia un lugar a escasos metros del detective.

Disimulé cogiendo algunos canapés, hasta que vi que Shinichi terminaba de charlar con ellos. Estuvo a punto de marcharse en dirección contraria, pero no iba a dejarle ir.

–¡Oh! ¿Eres Shinichi Kudo? –Exclamé suficientemente fuerte para que me oyera, simulando que me lo había cruzado de casualidad.

Shinichi sonrió pícaramente, feliz de ser reconocido, aunque intentó disimularlo retrayéndose un poco. Me acababa de mirar, y dios, qué guapo era. Me preguntaba si le gustaba lo que veía.

–¡No me lo puedo creer! –Fingí una exagerada alegría, por encima incluso de la que ya sentía por tenerle frente a mí.– Soy súper fan tuya. Sigo todos tus casos en los periódicos, me pareció fascinante especialmente el de la organización secreta a la que derrotaste.

–Muchas gracias, pero no fui yo solo. –Respondió, frotándose la cara. Qué mono era.– Ayudar a resolver crímenes es el deber de todo detective.

–Guapo, inteligente, humilde... ¿te falta algo? –Di un paso adelante, acercándome a él como lo había hecho la chica de antes, yo no iba a ser menos que ella. Sin embargo Shinichi retrocedió un paso, lo noté incómodo. Me di cuenta entonces de que yo solo era una desconocida que acababa de aparecer de la nada. De momento.– Uy, es verdad, no me he presentado. Soy Natsume Mitsubishi, hija de uno de los directivos del grupo Mitsubishi.

–Uh... encantado de conocerla, señorita. –Me respondió, en un tono más formal de lo que me gustaría. Me repetí a mí misma que era normal y que necesitaba darle tiempo.– Aunque ahora mismo me encaminaba a hablar con alguien... ¿me disculpa?

–Claro, no te preocupes. –Seguí tomándome confianzas con él, a ver si así se daba cuenta de que él también podía tutearme.– Hablamos luego.

Le ofrecí la mejor de mis sonrisas, pero no sé si fueron imaginaciones mías o de verdad me ignoró. Creía que iba a gustarle mucho más rápido... pero no podía decepcionarme ahora que por fin había conocido a mi príncipe azul. ¡Tenía que luchar por él antes de que aquella fresca se me adelantase!

Volví con mi grupo de amigas y obviamente me pidieron detalles sobre nuestra conversación. Les conté que todavía era muy pronto como para que surgiese algo entre nosotros, omitiendo que él no había hecho mucho esfuerzo por mantener la conversación a flote... pero algo me decía que ellas ya se habían dado cuenta de su falta de interés mientras nos miraban. Lo que pasaba es que todas eran unas envidiosas.

Lo tuve perdido de vista un rato hasta que lo vi nuevamente, sentado en una mesa, junto a un par de chicos bastante apuestos también. Reconocí que eran jugadores de los Spirits de Tokyo porque uno de ellos se había fijado en mí en una fiesta anterior. Para mi tranquilidad, esta vez no había ninguna mujer que intentara seducirlo.

Pero esa calma duró poco, pues me despisté, y cuando volví a mirar, la chica de antes estaba sentada sobre una de las piernas de Shinichi mientras este continuaba charlando. La mesa era pequeña y solo disponían de las tres sillas sobre las que ellos estaban sentados. Ella prestaba atención a la conversación, pero no participaba. ¿Quién se creía? Parecía una prostituta a la que habían contratado para estar cerca de ellos...

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi al chico de mis sueños pasar las manos al rededor de la cintura de esa mujer, sosteniéndola para que no resbalara de su regazo y cayese. Cuánto hubiese dado yo por estar en su lugar... Lugar que dejó libre no mucho después. Ella se inclinó a susurrarle algo al oído, interrumpiendo la conversación de los hombres. Ni ella ni él pusieron una cara de agrado, no sé de qué demonios hablaban, pero ella se levantó y se fue. Después, los chicos continuaron hablando tan tranquilos mientras ella se fue a buscar a otra persona que quisiera estar cerca de ella.

Probablemente le había dicho que no podía aguantar más para acostarse con él, y Shinichi se había dado cuenta de lo sucia que era y la había echado. Era eso, sin duda.

Entonces tomé yo la oportunidad para pasearme frente a la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Probablemente Uemara, uno de los dos futbolistas, me mirase mal por haberle rechazado la otra vez... y yo podría reprochárselo y Shinichi me protegería. Era un plan infalible.

–¿Natsume? –Oyó la voz de dicho futbolista y los otros dos callaron. ¿Veis? Mi plan funcionaba.– ¡Natsume, cuánto tiempo!

–¿Quién es? –Preguntó el otro chico, mientras yo miraba de reojo la reacción de Shinichi, la cual era imposible de leer.

–¿Cómo que no la reconoces, Akagi? –Continuó Uemura.– Si fuisteis vosotros los que esparcísteis el rumor de que me quería liar con ella...

–Oh, sí, es verdad. –Rió el tal Akagi a pleno pulmón.– Lo siento si te hicimos pasar un mal rato, señorita Mitsubishi.

¿Se estaban quedando conmigo acaso? Incluso Shinichi sonrió, divirtiéndose con la conversación de esos dos idiotas. O sea, ¿que ese futbolista jamás se había enamorado de mí?

–Sí, hace mucho tiempo que no coincidíamos, chicos. –Intervine por fin con una sonrisa.– Volvemos a vernos, Shinichi.

Me volvió a sonreír, pero no me dirigió ninguna palabra. No sabía que era tan, tan tímido... entonces era realmente fácil que se dejase engañar por la chica de antes.

–Nos vemos luego, Natusme. –Se despidió de mí Uemura antes incluso de que mi conversación con ellos comenzara.

Eché a andar sin rumbo alguno para no quedarme parada ahí delante de ellos, especialmente de mi Shinichi, pareciendo tonta. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo, que me decían de hablar luego?

Decidí volver a buscar a mi grupo de amigas, pero me las encontré hablando y medio babeando con un par de chicos al que no me apetecía ver. Yo ya había tenido relaciones espontáneas con ambos, podían quedárselos si querían. Pero si me veían seguro que querrían repetir y yo ahora solo tenía ojos para mi detective.

Para no quedarme sola, pensé en hablar con alguna modelo o actriz a quien hacerle un poco la pelota para que me introduciese a círculos de personas famosas, pero por el camino, algo me llamó la atención...

Era la chica que había estado antes con mi Shinichi. Ahora estaba hablando con otra mujer, de la cual sí que me sonaba la cara. Detrás de esa otra chica había un muchacho bastante apuesto, alto y robusto, que si no fuese por lo bien enchaquetado que iba, lo habría confundido con su guardaespaldas personal. Me sonaba que ella era alguien de dinero. Ella era... ¡Claro! ¡La heredera de la corporación Suzuki! Una de las empresas que le hacían competencia a la de papá. La tía freca de antes debía estar acercándose a ella por fama.

Me atreví a espiar su conversación disimuladamente, algo que no fui capaz de hacer cuando la vi con mi futuro novio. Porque si hubiese escuchado a mi chico aceptar una propuesta indecente... dios sabe lo que yo habría hecho entonces.

–¡¿Cómo que todavía no has reservado una habitación para esta noche, Ran?! –Gritó la heredera de pronto, exaltándome. Lo habría escuchado incluso si no hubiese estado pendiente de ellas.

Así que esa furcia se llamaba Ran y estaba pensando en llevar a mi Shinichi a un hotel... y usaba a alguien involucrada en un gran negocio como lo era Suzuki para conseguirlo.

–Shh, cállate, no grites. –Le pidió la tal Ran claramente avergonzada por sus acciones.– Shinichi me dijo que no lo hiciera, pero no quiere contarme por qué...

¡Porque no quiere acostarse contigo, por supuesto! ¿Tanto le costaba a esa mujer entenderlo?

Yo no aguantaba más. Me acerqué a ella y le toqué el hombro, interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían.

–Perdona... Soy Natsume Mitsubishi. –Me presenté, esperando que me reconociera. Ran solo me miró curiosa, pero la hija de los Suzuki parecía sí saber quien era yo por la mueca que hizo.– ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

–Esto... sí, claro. –Me respondió, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de disgusto de su amiga.

Ambas caminamos un poco para alejarnos de la otra chica y su novio o guardaespaldas o lo que fuese, pero ambos nos miraban sin ocultar que nos estaban observando. El chico, con una expresión neutra. La joven advirtiéndome con la mirada.

–Oye... –empecé a decirle a Ran, intentando hacer ver que le estaba haciendo un favor.– Te he visto antes junto a Shinichi, y antes de que te hagas ilusiones con él, te recomiendo que lo dejes tranquilo. Alguien de su nivel no se va a acostar con cualquiera, ¿sabes?

Me miró con los ojos abiertos, incrédula. Parecía que no sabía si enfadarse o reírse conmigo, acababa de ofenderla. Y aquello me gustaba, acababa de demostrarle quien manda aquí.

–¿Perdona? No sé quien eres, pero creo que tienes un concepto equivocado. –Me respondió, ella también intentaba mantener la calma. No lo hacía nada mal.

–Soy su mayor admiradora, además de la hija de una compañía tan importante como la de tu amiguita. –Le dije, señalando a su amiga que estaba a escasos metros detrás. La mala leche en la cara de esta se acentuó.– ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Una señorita de compañía?

Se puso pálida. No pude evitar reírme ante lo fácil que era hundirla. Apretó el puño y recogió lo que quedaba de su dignidad, a punto de decirme algo, pero fue interrumpida por una voz grave y profunda.

–Mouri, si no puedes dar patadas de kárate con ese vestido, yo te ayudo.

–¡Makoto! –Exclamó inmediatamente la chica que no se separaba del tipo robusto.– ¿Qué has estado mirando?

–¡Nada, por supuesto! –Le contestó, claramente avergonzado y casi asustado ante la chica a pesar de ser la mitad que él físicamente.– Pero es que esa ropa no puede ser cómoda...

Observé su discusión pero la sentía muy distante. Me había quedado estancada en la primera frase. Especialmente en "Mouri" y "kárate". No, no podía ser...

La chica que había estado acercándose a Shinichi era ni más ni menos que la hija del famoso detective durmiente. No sabía su nombre, pero ahora que sabía que se llamaba Ran Mouri era fácil relacionarla. Cobraba sentido que Shinichi la conociese, porque era la hija de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Y hacía kárate, ahora entiendo por qué en una entrevista que le hizo el periódico dijo que solía acudir a torneos de kárate.

Me había equivocado al pensar que era una cualquiera, pero mi intuición había estado muy acertada al pensar que esa tipa quería acercarse a mi Shinichi. ¡Incluso buscaba una habitación de hotel para pasar la noche! Yo le iba a bajar esos aires de creerse que mi detective iba a hacerle caso.

–Kyogoku, está bien... Sonoko, dejad de llamar la atención, por favor. –Les pidió sonrojada, antes de volver a dirigirse a mí.– ¿Quieres algo más o puedo irme?

–¿Qué quieres de él? –Le pregunté directamente.

Ran se rió un poco y suspiró, pensándose con empeño su respuesta.

–Pues... ahora mismo no estaría mal un beso, pero está un poco ocupado hablando de fútbol. –Respondió divertida.

Se creía muy lista... pero yo lo era más.

–Te propongo un reto. –Le solté.– La primera que bese a Shinichi esta noche, gana y se lo queda.

Primero me miró incrédula y con los ojos muy abiertos, a punto de negarse. Después, tragó saliva y se lo pensó un momento. Finalmente sonrió y me ofreció su mano, aceptando.

Esto era pan comido. Shinichi tendría que elegir entre ella o yo. ¿Y a quien iba a elegir entre una fresca y una chica con clase? Evidentemente, a mí.

Me alejé de aquel grupito de tres que no me daba ninguna buena vibra y me puse en posición para acechar al detective tan pronto como pudiese. Todo el tiempo, noté la mirada de mi enemiga clavada en la espalda. Espero que estuviese lista para perder.

Pasado un rato, vi a Shinichi solo, tomando una copa de vino de uno de los camareros que andaban repartiéndola. Me acerqué a ellos con la excusa de tomar también una copa, y esta vez, por fin, me saludó él tan pronto como me vio.

–¿Otra vez tú, Natsumi? –Me dijo, pero se notaba que no lo decía a malas sino porque le resultaba gracioso.

–Es Natsume. –Le corregí. ¡Todavía no se había aprendido mi nombre!– Pero si te gusta más, puedes llamarme Natsumi.

–Natsume es entonces. Perdón, tengo demasiados nombres en la cabeza hoy. –Se disculpó, desaprovechando la oportunidad de llamarme de forma especial. Definitivamente, no era tan listo con las chicas como lo era en sus casos.

–Esto, quería invitarte a una fiesta el próximo...

–¡Hola Shinichi! –Ran apareció de la nada para interrumpir la conversación. Parecía demasiado segura de ella misma para ser solo la hija de un detective.

–¿Ya te has hartado de hablar con Sonoko, Ran? –Le preguntó el chico por el que estábamos en conflicto, ignorando que yo estaba frente a ellos.

Se puso demasiado cerca de él, marcando territorio. Yo tenía que hacer algo también o perdería.

Lo que no me esperaba era que Shinichi pusiera su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Ran, con total confianza. Igual ya lo había seducido con anterioridad y por eso se sentía tan confiada...

–No, bueno, te echaba de menos. –Dijo antes de mirarme.– Oh, Natsume, no te había visto. Hola a ti también. –Me sonrió con falsedad.

Así que esa era su técnica: hacerse la buena. Yo me conocía esa clase de engaño muy bien también, por lo que podía seguirle el juego.

–¿Os conocéis? –Preguntó Shinichi, un poco fuera de lugar.

–Sí, nos conocimos hace un rato. –Empecé a inventarme.– Soy amiga de la heredera de la compañía Suzuki, así que ella nos presen...

No me creía lo que veían mis ojos. Ran acababa de agarrar la barbilla del chico que me gustaba, girar su rostro hacia ella, ponerse de puntillas y besarle. Todo en apenas un par de segundos y sin inmutarse. Lo primero que hizo después fue mirarme sonriente, mientras Shinichi la miraba a ella ligeramente ruborizado.

–¿Qué te crees que haces? –Le pregunté, enfadándome. La sangre me hervía.– ¡No puedes besarle así de repente!

–¿Uh? –Por fin Shinichi me miró. Estaba segura de que iba a darme la razón, iba a enfadarse mucho por lo que acababa de hacer aquella chica.– ¿Por qué no?

–Porque besar es cosa de dos y... y... y no tienes su consentimiento, por tanto, no vale. –Le respondí. La voz me temblaba, odiaba no poder controlar algo.

–Puede besarme cuando le apetezca, para algo es mi novia.

 _Novia. Novia. Novia._

Mi queridísimo Shinichi tiene _novia._ Y no soy yo.

–Perdóname, de verdad. –Me dijo la maldita _novia_ de Shinichi, y para colmo, su disculpa sonaba sincera.– No pretendía ridiculizarte de ninguna forma, pero es que me has puesto en una situación demasiado graciosa...

–¿Qué te ha hecho, Ran? –Le preguntó su novio, que debería ser mi novio, acercándola aún más a él por la cintura.

Quería echarme a llorar de la rabia allí mismo.

–Nada, déjalo. –Respondió ella, guiñándome un ojo en señal cómplice. ¿Ahora iba a defenderme después de ridiculizarme?

La odiaba.

–Ran, deberíamos irnos o no llegaremos a tiempo para la sorpresa que te tengo preparada. Sonoko, Kyogoku, nos vemos mañana. –Le escuché despedirse.– Encantado de conocerte, Natsume.

Agitó la mano al igual que lo hizo ella, y me di cuenta entonces de que debía tener al menos a un par detrás mía, escuchando toda la conversación...

Me giré para encontrarme cara a cara con la heredera, que me sonreía con el orgullo por los aires: el suyo propio y el que su amiga no mostraba. Aquella arpía había sido testigo de todo, y su novio también, pero este parecía indefenso, excepto, tal vez, por las patadas de kárate. Sonoko Suzuki era muy conocida, influyente, popular y querida entre los hijos de empresarios... bastaba una palabra suya para acabar con mi reputación.

Ojalá la tierra me tragase allí mismo.

–Ese es el precio que pagas por ser tan engreída, querida descendiente del grupo Mitsubishi. –Me dijo.

Después de eso, me marché corriendo y rezando por no caerme en los tacones. La fiesta se había acabado para mí.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya resultado divertido! A quienes escribís, os recomiendo que alguna vez intentéis hacer un relato desde el punto de vista de un personaje así. Acostumbrada a imaginarme qué pensaría Shinichi, usar a un personaje tonto es bastante relajante.**

 **Y por si alguien se lo pregunta, voy a tardar un poco más de lo que me gustaría en actualizar Destino. Tengo mil cosas que hacer aunque sea verano, pero intento sacar algo de tiempo para escribir. Además, estoy escribiendo más cosas que espero publicar también!**


End file.
